The Rise of Darkness
by LightTriumphsOverDarkness
Summary: Harry and Hermione grew up together in an orphanage. Their life change when Professor McGonagall shed light on who they are and what they can do. They will not allow anyone to manipulate them. They will here an ancient prophecy that describes the future that will affect their world. Harry and Hermione Soul-bond.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I might not be the first one to create and have ideas like this. I have not read all fan fiction and I may copy some passages from the original story.**

**Author's Notes: This will be my first story. I have written this at my leisure time because of the storm that passed our country. I have done my best in creating this.**

"Speaking to each other"

'_thoughts'_

"_mind speech through bond" _

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

Chapter 1

Professor McGonagall is sent to an orphanage in England. She has been tasked to by the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore to send the Hogwarts letters of two children, Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger. She wasn't expecting Harry to be there. She has accompanied Dumbledore to see that Harry has been delivered to his remaining relatives 10 years ago. She even watched his relatives to see if Harry is going to be ok. She argued with Dumbledore until she agreed. It even surprised her that the old man asked Hagrid to deliver him. The half-giant is not the gentlest person available to deliver Harry and was expelled at Hogwarts in his third year. She wasn't surprised that Harry might be dumped at an orphanage but seeing that he wasn't the only child that can do magic inside the orphanage and also almost have the same age surprised her greatly.

She entered the orphanage and asked for Mrs. Cole. Mrs. Cole has been there for almost sixty years. She has worked there since she was twenty-one years old. She knows everyone who has been housed there. She was surprised that a professor from a school has visited this orphanage 50 years ago for a child with some abilities of some kind. There were two children with the same or more abilities than the child before and is suspecting that another professor will talk to them. Her guess was correct as Professor McGonagall entered her office.

"Hello ma'am. Good morning, who are you and what can I do for you?" Mrs. Cole asked.

"I am Professor McGonagall," Professor McGonagall answered. "I have to speak to one Harry James Potter and one Hermione Jean Granger. It is about their schooling."

"As I have suspected," Mrs. Cole said. "Another Professor has come here fifty years ago. He also came for a child with mysterious abilities for his schooling."

"Well then can I speak to them?"

"Of course I'll just do what I did last time. They also have mysterious abilities just like Mr. Riddle 50 years ago." Mrs. Cole warned. "Harry and Hermione are always together. They protect each other ever since they were put here. When someone tries to harm, hurt or annoy then something bad happens to the one that done it. They also are quiet and don't have any friends. I don't know but I think they could speak to each other by looking at each other."

'_Interesting,'_ McGonagall remarked. "Can I see them now please?"

"Of course, follow me."

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

In a room in the orphanage two children are just beginning to wake up and get ready to start the day. They were 'speaking' to each other when they have heard a knock.

"Come in." They said.

Professor McGonagall entered the room. She saw a boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes with a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead and a girl with bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes sitting on a bed. _'He does look like James but with Lily's eyes. I hope he doesn't turn out like his father and act like his mother._

"Well hello." Professor McGonagall greeted. "Hello Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. I am Professor McGonagall."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Professor?" they asked. "They are planning to send us in the asylum aren't they?"

"No," McGonagall replied. "I am going to offer you a place at our school. It is a school for gifted children. The school's name is Hogwarts, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be exact. I am the Deputy Headmistress of the school and am responsible for delivering the letters of acceptance to the school for all muggle-born and muggle-raised children."

"What is a muggle?" Harry asked.

"A muggle is a person who doesn't have magic."

"Magic? Magic is what our strange ability is?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other with curious expressions on their face.

"Yes magic." Professor McGonagall confirmed. "Magic is the ability that some like us can do. The magical population is not known to the muggles, only their prime minister knows. Tell me Mr. Potter, Ms Granger, is there something that you can do that you couldn't explain?"

"Yes ma'am. We could move things without touching them."

"We could make animals do what we want without training them."

"We can make bad thing happens to those who hurt one of us."

"We can make them hurt if we wanted to."

Now Professor McGonagall was surprised. She alternately looked at the two of them while they are speaking. _'This must be what Mrs. Cole is trying to tell me about.' _

"Well if I may ask, how can you two know what to say and I also noticed that when you two are looking at each other it looks like that you are conversing with one another?" She asked.

"Well we can send our thoughts through each other's mind since we can remember." Harry answered. "We can also feel each other's emotion through the-what we so called-link with each other."

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened with surprise. _'A soul bond, this hasn't happened for nearly 300 years.'_

"You two must be a soul bonded. It is extremely rare and the last known soul bonded couple existed 300 years ago." McGonagall explained.

"_So we are soul bonded."_ Hermione told Harry through their link. _"This explains some things then."_

"Professor what do you mean a couple?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's complicated since you are still children but what I know is when two soul bonded people touch each other it starts the bond and experience the same things that you experience now. That must be the first stage. There is also the second and third. The second stage I believe will start when you kiss each other and it will also be the time that magic will recognize you as married couple." Both Harry and Hermione blushed at this and exclaimed "Married? Anything else to add professor?"

"Yes. It will also be the time," McGonagall continued. "that you will be compelled to um… you know … It's hard to explain but when you enact the second stage you will feel the need to be touched by each other and be more intimate with each other." Both Harry and Hermione are red at this.

"Well, let us get out of this topic. It's embarrassing explaining to children and I don't know how you to were able to make me talk about it but let's change the subject and let me do what I came here to do." McGonagall with a blushing face quickly said. "Now I know about your parents-"

"You do?"

"How about my parents? Do you know them?"

"Sorry Miss Granger but I didn't know about them. They have told me that they have died at a car crash and you were found with Mr. Potter at the wreckage holding hands." McGonagall sighed.

"Oh…" Hermione said downcast while Harry comfortingly hold her. McGonagall watched the scene happen noticed that their bond must be so deep now but they recognize each other as brother and sister.

"Well I am sorry about it Miss Granger. Well Mr. Potter you look like your father but have your mother's eyes."

"I do?"

"Yes, your father, James "Prongs" Potter, was a prankster with Remus "Moony" Lupin, Sirius "Padfoot" Orion Black, and Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew. They call themselves the Marauders but they will be told at another time. Your mother, Lily Evans, was a smart witch and especially brilliant at charms and potions."

"What happened to my parents?" Harry asked.

"Well they were killed by a terrorist named Vo...Vol…Volde…Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched at her daring but Harry and Hermione were watching her curiously.

"Why are you afraid to say his name professor?"Hermione asked while comforting Harry because this was the only time he heard of his parents.

"He is a powerful dark lord of all time and induced fear to England at the time." McGonagall answered shaking a little bit.

"What happened to him professor?" Harry suddenly asked.

"You happened. He targeted your family. He must have tried to recruit them but no one still knows why he went for them. He must have tried to kill you to have a clean job but when the killing curse touched you it rebounded back at him. And do you know where it touched Harry? Your scar it is where You-Know-Who pointed his wand and casted the Killing Curse to end your life. No one knows what happened that night. It is a mystery that needs to be solved."

When Professor McGonagall is finished, Hermione is hugging Harry and is saying comforting words to him.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall, but how in the world a person like Harry got into an orphanage in the first place?" Hermione asked.

Professor McGonagall stopped short. "Well Dumbledore-"

"Who is Dumbledore?" Hermione asked her eyes flaring asking for answers that is the reason for every hurt her bond mate have suffered.

McGonagall shuddered involuntarily. "Well his full name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He is the head of Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards, Order of Merlin, First Class, and Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"_It doesn't matter Hermione, he will pay for what he did and anything else he did wrong." _Harry thought to Hermione while his eyes darken. Hermione smiling a little pulled Harry closer to her hug.

Professor McGonagall seeing Harry's eyes darken and Hermione smile a little scared her. "Well now here is your letters." Handing them a letter with a seal that depicts a lion, badger, raven and a snake on a shield with an H on the middle. "Here is a booklet about the magical world and a ticket for the train in King's Cross. The platform's name is 9 and ¾. You have to go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies. The entrance to diagon alley is in The Leaky Cauldron. Do you two need help in going to Diagon Alley?"

"We don't need help just give us the instructions on how to locate the entrance. We are used to do things together or alone." Hermione answered for them.

Professor McGonagall was taken aback at the sudden hostility. Giving them instructions on how to get to The Leaky Cauldron she gave Harry a key to his trust vault his parents have let him and a bag of gold, silver and bronze for Hermione.

"Professor what is this?" she asked.

"That is the currency we use in the magical world. The gold ones are Galleons," she explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy to remember. When you deal with goblins treat them with respect if you will. You tell them your name and show them the key I gave you."

"Thank you professor, see you at Hogwarts." Hermione bid good-bye to Professor McGonagall who answered, "See you at Hogwarts and comfort Harry please. He seems not able to handle this very well but good-bye Miss Granger."

And with that Professor McGonagall walked out the door and thanked Mrs. Cole and then went back to Hogwarts to report her findings to Dumbledore.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

As they watched Professor McGonagall leaved they mentally talked to each other not risking if the deputy headmistress left anything or charmed something that will let her know of anything they speak about. They easily mistrust people like Professor McGonagall once they knew that they are under the pockets of another influential person like Dumbledore. The truth is they find authority figures like teachers hard to trust because of an incident when they were 8.

"_Harry can you hear me?"_ Hermione used their link to speak through their link.

"_I'm here. I guess she bought it."_ Harry replied.

"_It's hard to trust people like her, under the thumb of someone powerful. She must be giving Albus-With-Too-Many-Names-Dumbledore of what happened right now. Do you think we have enough money to buy everything we need for school and some additional items to learn to protect ourselves from dangers and alike."_

"_Don't worry about the money she gave you Hermione if I did have a vault with galleons from my parents and if it can hold us both I'll share it with you."_ Harry offered.

"_Thank you, Harry."_ Hermione replied.

"_Don't worry we have faced a lot of problems before and if we can get through them we can get through this one." _

They both smiled and turned to get ready to go and get their supplies from Diagon Alley and start a new chapter in their lives.

**Author's Note: I hope it have gone well. Please tell me if there are things to improve and some suggestions would do. Again this is my first fanfiction I created. I did my best and I am hoping to have time to continue this. Please be patient for updates.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I might not be the first one to create and have ideas like this. Tell me if there is so I can read it and stay away from its plot. You ought to know that I took a lot from the book. **

"Speaking to each other"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Mind speech through bond"_

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

Chapter 2

After asking permission from Mrs. Cole, Harry and Hermione left the orphanage wearing casual clothes. After following the directions Professor McGonagall told them, Harry and Hermione stood outside the Leaky Cauldron. It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. They are getting excited on what they will find there. Flattening Harry's bangs to hide his scar, they entered the pub. For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A half- giant and a man wearing a purple turban are talking at one side. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. Thankfully, no one paid attention to them. Asking Tom the barman where the entrance to Diagon Alley is. Tom led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Counting three up and two across from the trash can, he tapped the brick three times before standing back. The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough to fit them.

"Welcome," said Tom, "to Diagon Alley. Come back if you need to eat or rent a room."

"Thank you, sir." Greeting Tom back and stepping inside Diagon Alley. Looking at their back, they saw archway shrink instantly back to a wall. Turning to Harry, "Harry can you take a look at the letter Professor McGonagall gave us." Hermione requested. Harry complying opened the letter. It contains two pages. The first page contains:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief. Warlock, Supreme

Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter/Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Opening the second page is the list of all necessary books and equipment they needed:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

glass or crystal phials

telescope set

brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..." A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus

Two Thousand - fastest ever -" There were shops selling robes, shops

selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon.

"So where are we going to go first." Hermione asked.

"Gringotts," Harry answered, "we'll get some money from our vaults to buy anything that can help us."

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin. They walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Bowing back, they never saw the goblin smile and mutter, "Well, it seems that some humans have manners." Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Harry and Hermione made for the counter.

"Good Morning," said Harry to a free goblin. "We've come to take some money out of our vault."

"What are your names?"

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, Sir."

"You have your key?"

"Yes." Harry produced a tiny golden key from his pockets.

"That seems to be in order. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. He led them to one of the doors leading off the hall. Griphook held the door open for them. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and were off. At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - - they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. The cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall. Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry and Hermione gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts. Buying an enchanted bag, which can carry a lot of money from Griphook, took about a thousand galleons from the vault.

They went back outside basking in the sunlight but still feeling a little dizzy from their cart ride.

"So, where are we going first?" Harry asked.

"We'll get our uniforms first. Then we get our books, equipment, potion ingredients and our wands."

Hermione answered.

Going into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dears?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length and did the same for Hermione.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.

"_This is getting irritating." _Hermione said to Harry through their link. _"Can he even notice were not listening to him."_

"You there," the boy caught sight of Hermione's bored look, "you do not even know what I am saying do you?" he said, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.

"Oh, sorry," the boy said, not sounding sorry at all. "You must known each other then. But your parents were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were both humans, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? The boysaid, never considering the answer given. "They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families." They both glared at him.

"What's your surname, anyway?" Never noticing the glares he was receiving.

But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.

After buying their robes, they stopped to buy parchment and quills. They bought their school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Not only buying their school books, they also bought Hogwarts, A History, Introduction to Mind Arts-Occlumency and Legilimency, a book about bonds, and books about battle and defensive magic. They bought a pewter cauldron and they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling.

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. They also bought owl treats, knowing that having an owl will be useful for contacting anyone.

They also bought trunks that can has many compartments for their books, clothes, equipment and the like.

Lastly, they needed a wand. The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place. They felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good Morning." said a soft voice. They jumped.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man.

"Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question.

"You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a

long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly.

"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hermione.

"And who might you be?"

"My name's Hermione Granger."

"I've never seen someone like you visit my shop once. You're muggleborn then. Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a

wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"

Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious.."

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar." Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great." Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much.

Mr. Ollivander did the same procedure for Hermione - scaring her. Hermione fared a 12 ½ inch vine wood for the wand with dragon heartstring as the core.

Paying 12 galleons for both wands they thanked Ollivander and left the store. They stayed at the leaky cauldron for a meal and when they got to the orphanage the sun is already starting to set. Putting their things at the right place and telling Mrs. Cole the reason why they were late, they slept knowing that their life will be interesting.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well you should have noticed that I really took a lot from the book. I have done my best. Dumbledore's reaction will be at the next chapter.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Dumbledore will be dark in this story and this chapter will contain his reaction.**

"Speaking to each other"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Mind speech"_

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

Chapter 3

_Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

In a room with portraits lining the walls, sitting on a chair behind a desk is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He is currently the headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and owns an Order of Merlin, First Class for 'defeating' Grindelwald. The truth is that he imperiused him since the day they met. His plans was set to become the greatest wizard alive next to Merlin and become the Master of Death but Arianna and Aberforth were a nuisance to his plans so while pretending to have a fight with Grindelwald, he ordered Grindelwald to hit Aberforth and Arianna with the cruciatus and killing curses respectively while he retaliate. It was a success, pretending to grieve upon his sister is easy but Aberforth seems to suspect him. So he brought down his brother's name and is now reduced as a pub keeper in Hogsmead. He ordered Grindelwald to run, find the elder wand which Dumbledore can be able to win, and become a Dark Lord which will be defeated by nobody except him. He was the Transfiguration Teacher of Hogwarts at the time when he defeated Grindelwald. He now holds the elder wand, the most powerful wand in the world. He also become the Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock because of his defeat of Grindelwald, and hailed as the most powerful wizard alive and a Leader of Light. But his plans do not stop there; seeing Tom Marvolo Riddle abused in an orphanage and is already using magic to dominate gave birth to his next plans. With proper words and kindling he was able to create the most powerful Dark Lord in the history. He was able to become the Headmaster of Hogwarts despite his workload if being the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump at the same time. This was also the time that his plans started to fell apart. Tom Riddle, who now calls himself Voldemort, created Horcruxes. Gathering all his knowledge and cunning, he was able to formulate a new plan, using the imperius curse on Sybill Trelawney, an applicant for the post of Divination Teacher he was able to make Sybill utter a prophecy knowing that a death eater is just behind the door. Unfortunately Aberforth kicked the Death Eater out before he knew the full content of the prophecy. He was planning to use the Potters as bait for Voldemort. The Potters were a light family but only neutral in the war having no wish in fighting and dying in the hands of Voldemort. He also borrowed the invisibility cloak from James in expense of not persuading them to join the war. He also offered to cast the Fidelius charm in their house which they accepted knowing that he is a powerful wizard. He persuaded them to make Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper and Sirius Black as decoy knowing that Peter is a Death Eater. He planned to capture Voldemort and force the location of his Horcruxes out of him and destroy them and kill Voldemort publicly to let the people know what he had done and hailed as the defeater of two Dark Lords. But what happened? Their son, Harry James Potter survived the encounter with Voldemort. Voldemort killed James and Lily Potter before confronting Harry Potter. Dumbledore was watching it under the invisibility cloak. He saw Lily Potter pleading Voldemort not to kill her son and she was blocking Voldemort from his objective so he killed her. Dumbledore saw Voldemort raise his wand to strike at the last Potter and mutter, "Avada Kedavra". It needed to be done to secure Dumbledore's ownership of the invisibility cloak but what happened is the boy seemed to absorb the killing curse and rebounded the killing curse back to Voldemort. That washed away the plan that Dumbledore made. So what he did is create a new plan as usual. Dumbledore sent a Patronus to Hagrid and tell him the Potters were attacked and get Harry. Hagrid has no question when he received it and made his way to Godric's Hollow. When Sirius got to the cottage to pick Harry, Dumbledore put a very strong compulsion charm on Sirius to give Harry to Hagrid and chase Pettigrew down. When Hagrid came, Sirius gave Harry to Hagrid and decided to chase Pettigrew. He was able to send Sirius Black to Azkaban without a trial due to his position as Chief Warlock and gave evidence of Sirius Black as the secret keeper and sealed the wills of the Potters and became Harry's magical guardian. After making a betrothal contract between Harry and Ginevra Molly Weasley so that when Harry dies his money will go to the Weasleys which they will share to Dumbledore. He also sent Harry to the Dursleys so that when he returns to the magical world he will be scared, easy to manipulate and as bait for Voldemort. It will not take long for him to know that his plans will fail.

On a perch, crowing beautiful songs which he enslaved with dark magic is Fawkes. It was hard to force a phoenix to bond with him. Phoenixes are light creatures they despise darkness and only bonds with people who doesn't have a taint of darkness in their hearts. It took him about 13 times before subduing it.

Dumbledore just sent Hagrid to Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley in London to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone and get Harry from the Dursleys knowing that the half-giant will agree. He was able to 'convince' Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel to give him the stone. He said to Nicholas that he will be trying to use it as bait for Voldemort. They agreed under the compulsion charm Dumbledore cast at them. Professor McGonagall is giving the letters of Acceptance to Hogwarts to all muggleborn children. When she asked about the letter for Harry, Dumbledore told her that Hagrid is giving it to him, and reminded her to tell him of her reports of all muggleborn children, and then she left. It is now sunset when he heard a knock on the door signaling her return from giving out the letters.

*Knock, knock*

"Come in." Dumbledore said.

Professor McGonagall entered the room and sat on a chair across the headmaster.

"What are the muggleborn students like Professor McGonagall?"

"They are surprised as usual. No parents mistreating them because of the news and is taking the news quite fairly. When are you going to mention that Harry Potter is in an orphanage as we speak, Albus?" The headmaster stopped short as she mentioned the last line.

"What do you mean? You perfectly well know that I have sent him to the Dursleys. You were there too when Hagrid delivered him to the Dursleys." Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling madly. _'This can't be happening, years and years of planning failed.'_

"Well you should know that I found him in an orphanage with another muggleborn student named Hermione Granger and they are soul bonded"

'_Double blow to my plans, unless I take it to my advantage.'_ Dumbledore thought. "Well may I take a look at the memory of your visit to them in the pensieve?"

"Of course." McGonagall pointed her wand at her temple and pulled, a silvery thread clinging at the end of it. Putting it at the pensieve Dumbledore provided. They both put their heads inside the pensieve. When they come out, Dumbledore is shaking not out of fear but anger. He is still not accepting the fact that his plans have been ultimately foiled. _'Oh well, I'll have to create a new one then but still.'_

Professor McGonagall noticed the headmaster shaking. "Are you alright, Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore smiled a little as a plan formulated in his mind, "I am okay it just reminded me of my meeting with Tom Riddle, who he now calls himself Voldemort." McGonagall flinched and gasped.

Dumbledore took out the memories of McGonagall and replaced it with his meeting with Tom. They both dip their heads to watch it.

After a while, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came out of the pensieve. She was shaking when she came out and was able to say, "But Harry is still a child. Having the same history with You-… no Voldemort doesn't makes him dark and look at him. He is suffering from the loss of his parents. He just knew Albus. He is loved by somebody unlike Tom."

Dumbledore dismissed what she said. "Well we still need to keep an eye on them, just a precaution Minerva. We don't need another Dark Lord while another is still alive." _'Oh no, I should not have said that __and it looks like she will not listen to me_. I'll just obliviate her of what she said and be done with it'

"What do you mean Albus?" McGonagall asked while Dumbledore pulled out his wand.

"Obliviate." Dumbledore said and quickly hid his wand. Professor McGonagall eyes lost focus for a while when their recent conversation is being extracted from her mind. When she regained focus she said, "Sorry, Albus but what did you say? I must have lost focus there."

Smiling a little, Dumbledore said. "We need to keep an eye on them Minerva. Trust me you don't know what they could do together in the future." _'What a waste of time but I needed her on my side and if I obliviated her of everything she will suspect that me and lose trust in me.'_

"Well Albus, I'll think about it and are you sure about hiring Quirrell. He isn't the best one to pick in teaching. He is always stuttering and untrustworthy." McGonagall said while standing up and ready to turn to the door and leave.

"We have no choice he is the only applicant for Defense Against the Dark Arts Subject." Dumbledore said dismissively. _'And is a part of my plan. Voldemort couldn't pick someone better. He'll just take the stone and Harry, hopefully, will try to stop him. But then I have to revise my plans. I still don't know which house he will go. Hopefully the Weasleys can persuade his mind to go to Gryffindor. This is despicable. While I wait for time to course I'll create new plans then… never mind McGonagall still here.'_

"You may go now Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore watched as she turned to leave. _'What will I do to the girl? Soul bond eh? She'll be right in my plans. I'll force her to watch Harry and his actions. I can't kill the girl without killing the boy. Time will run its course and I'll unfurl my plans bit by bit.'_

And with that Dumbledore took an early sleep and started on planning and now with backup plans hoping that his plans will work. He will never know until he dies that his plans would not work ever again.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Author's Notes: That's Dumbledore's reaction. I did my best in this chapter as usual. I also put up a poll in which house will Harry and Hermione be. I think I can update this 0-2 times a week. I think next chapter can be up to the sorting. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I still like reading more than writing and if I write while I am reading what I read affects my story. I took some parts from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.**

"Speaking to each other"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Mind speech"_

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Chapter 4**

It is now the start of August. It is 10 o'clock when Harry and Hermione had been woken up from their sleep by an owl tapping on the window of their room. Harry opened the window and the owl landed on the desk. Hermione gave the owl water and some owl treats. The owl hooted gratefully and extended its package. It contains a letter and a pen. Examining the letter, it has the Gringotts seal on it. Opening the letter it said:

_Dear Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger,_

_Hello. My name is Ragnok. You have impressed us. No one showed respect to us since the last 200 years. I also need to speak to you Mr. Potter about your lordship and accounts. The pen included is a portkey. Portkeys are magical items that are charmed to transport people in one place to another. You may also bring Miss Granger with you. The password to activate the portkey will be 'respect'. It will take you just outside my office. My guards will know. Please be there at 5 o'clock in the afternoon this day. Goodbye and have a nice day._

_Ragnok,_

_Head of Gringotts Bank_

Harry and Hermione stared at the letter. _"Harry, we will have to prepare for the meeting with Ragnok. I'll go to Mrs. Cole and ask for permission to go to London. We still might need to buy more things that can help us. We'll ask Ragnok about the things he included in the letter later." _Hermione got permission to go and they prepared for their meeting with Ragnok. They ate their breakfast and read some books while they wait until it is time for their meeting with Ragnok.

7 hours later they are standing outside a door made of wood and the walls surrounding them is out of quartz. Two goblins with a complete set of armor and weapon stood guard. One of them asked, "Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger?"

Harry and Hermione both nodded. One of the guards went inside and informed Ragnok. The door opened and the guard said, "Come in, Ragnok is expecting you."

Harry and Hermione entered the room. Ragnok is sitting behind a desk. "Welcome, Harry Potter and Ms. Granger. My name is Ragnok, Head of Gringotts. Our guards told me that you bowed back when he bowed to you. No one has ever shown that kind respect to us ever since. I know you have a lot of questions right now; please have a seat."

Ragnok watched as the two children sat in their seats. "The main reason I asked you two to be here directly is because someone might stop you from becoming Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Just like yesterday, when the guard told me you two are here I have sent another goblin to call you two in my office. When you didn't come, I asked him where you two are and he mentioned that when he asked someone where you are he was told that you are here already. He was punished for that and when we investigated about the problem the goblin that lied about you two being here is being bribed by Albus Dumbledore not to let you claim your lordship and is stalling all the mail we sent to you since you are 8 years old. He was fired and I am not telling the name for the goblin's privacy."

"Understandable, sir but what is being lord of my house do?" Harry asked. _"Dumbledore again, why is he manipulating my life?" "Don't worry Harry we will have answers in the future."_Hermione thought back to Harry.

"Being lord of your house means that you have the rights of an adult in this world which means that you can do magic anytime. You can also banish other people from your house and reinstate them which are pointless now since you are the only Potter left. Normally you can claim your head of house in seventeen but because of being the only Potter left and you are the only heir you only need to be eleven to claim it. You also have a seat in the Wizengamot which is the parliament body of the government. Also you need to know that Dumbledore has been stealing from your trust vault and set up a contract between you and one Ginevra Molly Weasley. After that since November 10, 1981, Molly Weasley, the betrothed's mother is withdrawing 5,000 galleons a month." Ragnok produced a sheet of paper that contains the betrothal contract.

"What!" Harry shouted and tried to rip the contract but failed. "Is there a way I can destroy this? And also can you take every single knut and anything else they stole from us."

"Yes we can do that and to destroy the contract, just take up your lordship and you can cancel the contract by ripping it."

"Sorry for shouting Ragnok, but Hermione here is my soul mate and we didn't know about the magical world since yesterday. How can I take my lordship?"

"Ms. Granger is your soul mate?" Ragnok said surprised. "Well if you two kiss already then you would be declared married and the contract will forfeit but you are still children and do you know the side effects if you kiss each other? I advice to wait till your older and here is the ring that signifies your lordship over the Potter Family."

Ragnok took a box behind his desk and opened it and gave it to Harry. The ring contained the Potter crest on it which contains a sword and wand crossed over a shield.

"Now to become Lord Potter put the ring in your finger and say - I, your name, claim lordship over House Potter. Then say so mote it be."

Putting on the ring, Harry said, "I, Harry James Potter, claim lordship over House Potter so mote it be." A flash of light appeared around the ring and hearing Hermione gasp saw that a similar ring appeared on Hermione's finger.

"Congratulations on your ascension to your lordship, Lord Potter. It seems that magic already acknowledges the bond you have and the future Lady Potter here will have the same rights as adults now meaning you two are emancipated minors. The contract will be useless. Now try to rip the contract." Harry did so and the contract was easily torn through as if made of tissue. In the moment it was done, the copy of the contract in a cabinet at the Burrow burned to ashes.

"I will also send a letter to the Ministry about your ascension to your lordship and since you are underage you will need a proxy for your seat in the Wizengamot. Now about your parent's will, it have been sealed and once again done by Albus Dumbledore." Ragnok said with a disgusted tone. "Since we at Gringotts have a copy of the will there is no need for waiting." Ragnok opened an envelope and got the letter inside it, opened it and said it aloud.

"_The Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans._

_Being of sound mind and body, declare this as our final will and testament, voiding all previous and to be read a week after we are buried and reread by our son, Harry James Potter, at his eleventh birthday considering this will followed. There will be an accompanying letter sent to Gringotts that is to be read only by Harry and whom he chose to._

_To Sirius Orion Black, we leave 5,000 galleons and Harry's guardianship. Sirius Black is Harry's Godfather and is not our secret keeper and we also advice you not to chase Peter Pettigrew if he betrayed us and not to blame yourself for our deaths. Also don't teach him pranks, you to Moony. _

_To Remus John Lupin, we leave 5,000 galleons and advice him not to keep his 'furry little problem' hinder him from finding a woman he loves._

_To Andromeda Tonks, we leave 5,000 galleons and an advice to take care of your daughter properly and to ask Sirius to reinstate both of you to the Black Family._

_To Peter Pettigrew, we leave 5,000 galleons and he is our secret keeper. (This part of the will be negated if he is the reason we are dead.)_

_To the Bones Family, we leave 5,000 galleons and tell to Amelia Bones to give justice to those who deserve it and to warn her that Sirius Black is not our secret keeper. _

_To the Longbottom Family, we leave 5,000 galleons and our sincerest apologies not to be able to keep in touch with each other. We decided not to be part of the war because of the threat we receive from both sides. Neville will be a great brother for Harry when he grows up._

_To Albus Dumbledore, we demand you to give our cloak back you manipulative old man. You are the main reason we died. You also said to only borrow the cloak, it is a family heirloom. If we only didn't listen or accepted the help you gave us. We are suspicious from your sudden move but still we did it to get you of our backs. You are the main reason we never joined a side. You being manipulative and Voldemort being evil, we are going to warn you not to manipulate Harry's life or that will be your last move._

_If Sirius Orion Black is unable to take Harry's Guardianship due to any circumstances his guardianship will follow to the following in order:_

_Frank and Alice Longbottom_

_Amelia Bones_

_Remus Lupin_

_Andromeda Tonks_

_ONE MORE THING DUMBLEDORE WILL NEVER BE HARRY'S GUARDIAN NOR WILL HARRY BE SENT TO THE DURSLEYS WERE LILY'S SISTER IS BECAUSE THEY HATE MAGIC AND EVERYTHING REVOLVING AROUND IT._

That concludes the will here is the letter they left for you." Ragnok gave them another letter from inside the envelope and handed it to Harry. "The will's content will be given to those included and we will take back what the old coot stole from you. We are truly disgusted with his actions. Also, here is a list of all your properties and vaults." Ragnok gave them another piece of paper which contains:

_Potter Family Vault: 26 500 000 galleons, and books, armor and artifacts_

_Properties:_

_Potter Manor in Scotland_

_Potter's Cottage in Godric's Hollow (destroyed)_

_Houses in Ireland, France and London_

_Flourish and Blotts 10%_

_Quality Quidditch Supplies 20%_

_Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor 15%_

_Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands 5%_

_Apothecary 10%_

Back to Ragnok, he said, "Your family's money is on steady rise and I advise you to open the letter alone or with Ms. Granger."

"Sir," Hermione said, "how can we get to the properties we now own?"

"You can use your family ring in that matter. You tap the ring with your wand or finger and say the property you wish to go. The ring will glow when it detects charms concealed on your food or whatever you touch. You can also hide the ring by thinking to hide or show the ring. Please try it."

Harry thought to hide the ring and ring vanished but he can still feel it, when he think to show the ring, the ring reappeared. He decided to hide it for now.

"Thank you Ragnok, and can you become my proxy in the Wizengamot for now since I don't know much in the magical world?" What Harry said surprised Ragnok greatly. "Are you sure Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded. "No one has given us the privilege to become a proxy of their house before. You are one of a kind Mr. Potter. Thank you we will use your seat for the best of all. That concludes our meeting. Thank you for your time Lord Potter. May your vaults flow with gold." Ragnok said standing and extending up a hand.

Harry took the hand and shook it. "Thank you for letting me know about my parents will and also the injustice done to us. Goodbye Ragnok, may your enemies lay down at your feet."

Harry and Hermione stood up to leave and went to the Leaky Cauldron to eat dinner before they used the portkey to go back to the orphanage. Back in their room at the orphanage they get ready to sleep and before sleeping Harry read the letter his parents left him:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you read this Harry that means we are dead by either hands of Voldemort and Dumbledore. Sorry that we are not here for you anymore. We hope the war is over when you read this if it still is ongoing never join any of their side. Make your own side if you have to. We decided to be neutral because neither side can win this war- Voldemort as an evil and cruel dark lord on the loose and Dumbledore as chess master and a very manipulative man and will do anything for power and we do not have the firepower to fight back. We hope that you have a lively childhood and our will followed. Make sure to retrieve back the cloak Dumbledore stole from us. It is a family heirloom. Also if Sirius Black is sent to Azkaban, give evidence to Amelia Bones, head of the auror department, that Sirius Black is not our secret keeper and Peter Pettigrew is. Give her the will if you have to. Don't grieve for us and remember that we always love you._

_Your parents,_

_James and Lily Potter_

Harry is sniffing when he finished reading the letter. Hermione is hugging and comforting Harry. _"Don't worry Harry; I will be here for you. Dumbledore, Voldemort and anyone else that ruins or manipulate our lives again will pay and we'll make sure not to fall into a trap and give mercy to those who deserve it."_

"_I will also be here for you too Hermione. Are you okay that you still don't know anything about your parents?" Harry thought to Hermione._

"_Don't worry, Harry what is important is that we have each other, if we are able to reach this far with one another we can reach more." Hermione thought back._

"_Thank you Hermione."_

They closed the lights and slept hugging each other.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

The next morning at the Headmaster's Office in Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore woke up to find an owl waiting for him. Opening the letter Albus face grew furious as he read the letter. _'What how did those puny goblin know the goblin I hired must have been caught. Damn those goblins how can I repay it back. I'll just use the school's funds for now not all muggleborn need it and I'll just use some of my income and sell some of my things but the cloak, damn them, wait I'll just put some detection and locating charms on it and give it to Harry Potter to be able to spy on him, that will work. That is the original cloak of invisibility even Moody's eye can't see it. What about the Weasleys? The Weasleys are on their own for now. I am not the one who agreed for the contract to be placed and am not the one who gets the money for their family from his vaults. And I still have to create new plans. When I get a new plan it get destroyed immediately and by what? A letter, now I have to create a new one. Damn you, Potter.' _

And once again Dumbledore, the manipulative old man, started creating new plans until disturbed by a shrieking voice from the fire place.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

At The Burrow, a small five storey and made of wood house located on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England, Molly Weasley woke up to smell burnt parchment. Checking the cabinet where she stored Harry and Ginny's contract and found ashes in where the parchment used to lie. Going to the floo and called out, "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts."

Seeing Albus Dumbledore reading a letter at his desk she shouted, "Albus Dumbledore, what happened to our agreement. The magical contract that has been set up for Harry and Ginny has been destroyed."

Albus, who was rudely disturbed, putted on the grandfather persona and replied, "I don't know what happened Molly but it seems that Harry have destroyed the contract. I will have to put Harry a stop to what he is doing. You might need to put love potions on him. He also lives with another girl, a muggleborn by the name Hermione Granger."

"Fine Albus but if Gringotts or Harry demands to get his money back you better put a stop to it or pay it yourself." Molly shrieked at Dumbledore.

"That will not be my problem, Molly." Albus said with a grandfatherly smile. "I can only pay for the tuition of your children and their school needs using the school's fund. Anything else you'll have to pay yourselves. Arthur, Bill and Charlie still have their jobs; use it to pay for your debts."

"Why you-," Molly started. "Sorry Molly the matter is out of my hands." Dumbledore pointed his wand at the floo and Molly disappeared from the fireplace. Dumbledore muttered, "They really are on their own."

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

As the rest of August passed by Harry and Hermione read all the books they have and since they are emancipated they sometimes practice what they learned. They just lock the door and try to be quiet as possible until they found out about the silencing and locking charms. They also protect their minds by learning occlumency. Due to their bond they noticed while practicing occlumency that they have one mindscape and can help each other eject someone that tries to read their minds. Still they aren't able to find out how to block each other. The book about bonds they have bought isn't full of information and only includes what they already know. They receive a letter from Ragnok that Dumbledore and a few members of the ministry are not happy with a goblin in the Wizengamot and tried to remove him but failed. It also includes that the debts are being paid bit by bit and asked if he should press charges. He decided not yet and wait if they will try to make a move against them and that will be the time that they will press charges. They receive the invisibility cloak back from Dumbledore but they removed all the charms he placed on it. The rest of August passed smoothly and now is the time for them to start their life in Hogwarts, the magical world with their threats and enemies.

Harry and Hermione woke up early. They prepared their trunks, Hedwig and washed and dressed themselves. They ate breakfast with their fellow orphans and they went to Mrs. Cole and informed her that they might not return for the summer. Mrs. Cole who is already used to children leaving the orphanage when they age isn't teary eyed but is sad that two eleven year old children are already leaving. It is now ten o'clock when they are going to leave the orphanage. Mrs. Cole bid them goodbye and they left the place where they live until now, never to return.

They went directly to King's Cross wearing a T-shirt and jeans. Pushing their trunks between platform 9 and 10 and found the entrance to platform 9 and ¾. They ran towards the barrier with Harry at the front and Hermione at the back. They closed their eyes and kept on running. They didn't crash on the wall and when they opened their eyes, they saw a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. They pushed their carts off down the platform in search of an empty seat. They passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," they heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

They pressed on through the crowd until they found an empty compartment near the end of the train. They put Hedwig inside first and they put their trunks inside the train through the door and are now inside a compartment. They decided to read while waiting for the train to leave the station and reach Hogwarts.

While waiting the compartment door is opened and a redheaded boy came in.

"Is anyone else here sitting here?" he asked. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. _"Is he serious? This train could fit many students and have some spare compartments left before reaching Hogwarts. He must have decided to join this specific compartment because of the 'Boy-Who-Lived.'" Harry thought to Hermione. "I'll deal with this."_

"Sorry but this train can fit many students, has many compartments and it is almost impossible that all compartments are full. We also need peace and quiet while we are studying for our lessons this year." Hermione said.

"But the other compartments have slimy snakes in them and you," pointing to Harry, "must be Harry Potter. I am Ronald Weasley, your best mate."

"Sorry but I didn't catch that last bit. Best mate? I do not know any Ronald Weasley but I know that the Weasleys have a huge debt to my family and that is Lord Potter to you, only my friends call me Harry." Harry said.

Ronald's face reddened a bit. "But we are destined to become friends and I came to warn you that all the Slytherins are evil and will try to kill or manipulate you."

"Just like what you are doing now?" Hermione said smirking slightly.

"I don't know who you are but you do not deserve to be with the Boy-Who-Lived." The redheaded idiot blurted out while Hermione frowned when sensing Harry's anger through their bond.

Harry's wand is now out and facing Ron. "Get out of here Weasley or you will find yourself hurting a lot.

"But Harry-,"is all he could say when Harry slammed the door on the weasel's hand. The door suddenly opened again but t wasn't Ronald Weasley this time.

Three boys entered, and they recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where they are looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

"_Another one tries to manipulate me."_Harry thought.

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either-," SLAM!

Harry slammed the door on Malfoy, very hard. They decided to put some privacy charms on the compartment only removing it when they needed to buy food at the trolley and change their clothes to the uniform they are required to use but still they have a peaceful ride to Hogwarts.

The sun already set when a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

A giant of a man was calling out to them. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! My name is Hagrid and I am the groundskeeper of Hogwarts. I will direct you to Hogwarts. Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Hermione were followed into their boat by Neville and Ron. _"He never quits does he?" _

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes with a familiar face stood there.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair and Hermione fixed her robes.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. The students started talking about what to expect at the sorting.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry and Hermione asked to the other students but the red headed idiot said, "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back but then something happened that made some students jump while some screamed.

"What the -?"

They gasped. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Hermione behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

Dumbledore surveyed the first year and saw Harry Potter. Using Legilimency he was surprised that Harry already knew occlumency. _'Damn it, how can I know the boy and his plans if I can't read his mind. I'll just tell Snape to try to read it and I'll have the portraits following him.'_

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

Back at the line Harry felt the probe and easily expelled it. Harry looked at Professor McGonagall as she silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Davis, Tracey"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione walked to the stool and calmly put the hat on her head. What the hat said surprised them all. "ON HOLD!"

Hermione walked back to the line while Professor McGonagall resumed the sorting.

"Greengrass, Daphne"

"SLYTHERIN!"

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall and it annoyed him a little.

"Potter, did she say?"

The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. The hat then called for Hermione Granger to sit with Harry Potter. It surprised everybody and Dumbledore who is drinking pumpkin juice spew it out immediately which nobody noticed.

"Finally," said a small voice in their ear, "I need both of you to be each other when I sort you two. I know that you are soul bonded and even with the headmaster's charms that he cast on me wouldn't work. Now let me sort you two. Smart, protective of each other, loyal, brave and cunning, all of the traits of the founders, since Ms. Granger is a muggleborn, Slytherin is out. You don't want any reason to stay with the Weasleys and being in Gryffindor will make you easier to be manipulated and so is Hufflepuff. You are bright and are already brimming in knowledge after the month so that means RAVENCLAW."

The hat shouted and the students watched mouths agape.

Harry and Hermione sat at the end of the Ravenclaw table and the sorting was resumed. They could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, wearing a forced smile, sat Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, went to Gryffindor.

"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was the Weasley's turn. A second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley, a Gryffindor prefect as

"Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry and Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or not. When they looked back at the dishes in front of them were now piled with food. They had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

They ate food and made friends with some new and old students alike. When they are done the plate is magically cleaned and disappeared and deserts appeared.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"_He is trying to trap us this fast!"_Harry thought. _"This guy is totally annoying." _

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Harry and Hermione are surprised how the old man kept his grandfather persona after what happened but are not buying any of it.

Professor Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw house went to Harry and Hermione. "Well hello Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. I am surprised that you would be sorted here and Minerva informed as head of houses that in which house you two will go will take you to your marriage quarters since you are soul bonded. Follow me."

Professor Flitwick led them through the halls, helped them watch their step and guided them in which way to go. Every painting and pictures they passed are moving. Even the stairs are moving. Their quarters is near Ravenclaw common room. Standing outside a concealed portrait Professor Flitwick spoke to the portrait and the portrait opened. Inside is a circular room with a fireplace, couches and table and the room looks like it is recently cleaned and a door is located directly across the portrait.

"This will be the place where you will sleep and go before curfew. Your things are already here. I suggest that you fix your things and get ready to sleep. Wake up early and goodnight to you two."

Harry and Hermione bid goodbye and did what Professor Flitwick suggested. They settled down and decided to observe the rest of the room tomorrow. Noticing the bed is a four-poster and is for two persons. They finally slept thinking what will happen the next days of their life.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Author's Notes: This is getting harder and harder. Please don't expect an update in the 2****nd**** to the 3rd week of August since my periodical exams are coming now. I hope you are satisfied with the chapter and the polls result is Ravenclaw-59% in the poll.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. It seems I still have time and I am able to update this now. This chapter will be mostly about Sirius Black. **

"Speaking to each other"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Mind speech"_

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Chapter 5**

Amelia Bones is having a hard time. A month has already passed since submitting evidence from Gringotts that Sirius Black is innocent. It seems that Malfoy is still bribing Minister Fudge not to set him free so that his son, Draco, will get the lordship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black since he is ignoring the fact that Sirius is innocent and still haven't seen the evidence which is sent to him but didn't reach him. Not only that when she mentioned it to the Chief Warlock, he just shrugged it off and said that he has been tried and proven guilty. She has seen the records and saw that no trials have been given to Sirius Black. Everyone seems to be against of seeing him out of Azkaban. She still pursued for it for justice. She is getting annoyed but one thing came into her mind-the wills of James and Lily Potter. The ministry also has a copy of it and now she is acquiring a copy of it which took a long time for the process to complete. Asking for the will which has been unsealed a month ago and which she waited for two weeks, she went to the door of Minister Fudge's Office and knocked a little too loudly. Opening the door she saw Minister Fudge talking with Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you want Amelia? I am talking with Lucius here when you disturbed us." The minister said.

"Well as I did a month ago, Sirius Black is innocent. I have proof and now has claim it myself to present it to you personally." The head of the auror department replied.

"Again, Amelia, I thought we are through with this. Sirius Black is guilty. Dumbledore has given proof that he betrayed the Potters and he is now where he deserves."

"Minister," Malfoy butted in, "I think I'll leave for the moment and remember how to deal with... people like her." Malfoy turned around to leave and left the two to talk in private.

"Now Minister," Amelia sternly said, "As I have said, I have proof this time." Amelia slammed the papers she is holding at her hand on the table.

The Minister's faced blanched when he examined the papers which contained the wills of Lily and James Potter. "I… Are you sure that this is true and entirely correct?"

Amelia nodded.

"I cannot let this out or it will be my doom. Who knows how Rita Skeeter is able to write things at the Daily Prophet that no one supposed to know. No one must know about this especially her."

"Well I'll push for a trial and I'll think about Dumbledore. Not a word to anybody about this meeting. Send a team in Azkaban and retrieve Mr. Black and put him inside one of the holding cells we have here. Make sure that none of your team say a word to anybody about Mr. Black's release in Azkaban. We'll have the trial immediately to catch Dumbledore off guard. We'll have a trial for him as well since he overridden their wills and made himself his magical guardian. Do you know where Mr. Potter lives?"

Amelia shook her head. "I don't know I am trying to find him and I can't locate him. Dumbledore must know where he is but he isn't giving the location. I tried contacting McGonagall but she isn't responding."

"Well that's okay just go and do it we must have a trial at once and we must not paint the ministry in bad light. Just go screw Lucius and Dumbledore's proof just go now."

Amelia smiled and nodded. She have done it convinced the minister to give a trial. Still it was a way for him not to be taken out of his seat. But first she must retrieve an innocent man out of Azkaban.

Gathering a team of auroras not more than five, complete with an oath not to tell anyone what will they do they set out for Azkaban. They used portkeys to reach Azkaban Island. The place is dark and gloomy with water sometimes dripping from a wall and guarded by hooded beings namely dementors. Dementors are beings that feed on negative emotions, give a cold and icy aura, and that can suck soul of others out of their bodies.

Using the patronus charm that uses positive emotions to repel the dementors, they use them to defend themselves from the influence of the dementors. Reaching the cell where Sirius is located they opened it and Sirius weakly said, "Finally. Am I going to get a trial which I awaited for eleven years?"

"Yes Black, Lily and James will are just read by the minister and administered this mission to get you out of Azkaban and put you in one of the holding cells in the ministry. Get up now and don't try to fight if you know what is good for you." Amelia said.

"Amelia is that you? How is my godson is he alright?" Sirius asked while struggling to get up and assisted by two aurors.

"Yes he is alright but I don't know where he lives but he is in Hogwarts right now. Questions and rants later, we have to get you to the ministry. No one except me, Fudge and the ones accompanying me knows of this." Amelia answered.

"Fine, I want this over with." Sirius muttered while holding on while the portkey transport them to a holding cell in the ministry.

"You will be staying here in the meantime."

Sirius lay back down at the solid floor and slept knowing he will see his godson again.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

Sirius woke up to see two aurors standing outside his door. One of them said, "Wake up Black, your trial awaits."

Struggling to stand, he was led outside a courtroom. Hearing loud voices inside, he suddenly heard, "Silence! Bring Mr. Black inside now and we'll know the truth of who really betrayed the Potters."

Going inside handcuffed with magic restraining cuffs and guarded by two aurors, he saw Albus Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy wearing almost identically furious faces. Minister Fudge is wearing a serious expression and so does Amelia. Amelia is heading the trial since Dumbledore is incompetent right now. Seeing Ragnok at where the Potter seat greatly surprised him. He did not see Harry here at the moment.

The aurors led him on to the chair in the middle and let him sit on it. It automatically locked him in place with chains.

"Administer the veritaserum now." Amelia said.

One of the aurors gave him a potion which he did not resist to drink.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"December 21, 1959"

"Are you a death eater?"

"No."

"Are you the secret keeper of the Potters?"

"No." Loud gasps came from the crowd.

"Who is the secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"How did that happened?"

"Dumbledore convinced Lily and James to change secret keeper."

"There must be some kind of mistake-" Dumbledore said.

"Silence, you are not required to speak." Amelia said. "Administer the antidote. We are now going to vote. Who votes for the accused being accused guilty?"

Several raised their wands which included all those who are convicted death eaters but defended by being put under the imperius curse and surprisingly one of those who voted for guilty is Dumbledore.

"Those who vote for the accused being innocent?" The rest raised their wands and lit it and for Ragnok's case he raised his hand.

"The accused is innocent and the charges are lifted. You are given 1 million galleons each year and a total of 11 million galleons for all the years you spent in Azkaban and the ministry ask for forgiveness for the injustice that happened. Dumbledore will be given a trial for putting an innocent man in Azkaban with false claims. You are all dismissed."

Almost everybody went out the courtroom and Amelia, Sirius, Ragnok, Fudge and Dumbledore.

"I'll forgive the ministry Amelia but I will not forget it. Just where is Harry?" Sirius asked.

"He is at Hogwarts." Amelia reasoned. "We cannot contact him without detection from Dumbledore and we decided to keep this quiet from him since he provided false accusations that led you to Azkaban."

"Fine just allow me to visit my godson at Hogwarts, all right? I want to be at Dumbledore's trial when the time comes."

"Wait just a moment there are some kind of mistake-" Dumbledore shouted as Minister Fudge raised his voice to say, "We all have the evidence that Sirius here is innocent and you still have to answer for being an illegal guardian for Harry Potter."

"Yes even Gringotts got evidence of that and on top of that you stole some money from the trust vault of Lord Potter even you are able to pay it back and made an illegal betrothal contract between him and a Weasley." Ragnok said.

"Well fine. You can go to Hogwarts, Black, just remember that I'll be watching you." Dumbledore left the courtroom after he said it.

"Well Mr. Black we are grateful that you accept our apology and inform the rest of the magical world about your innocence through The Prophet." The minister said.

"Thank you Minister, a word of advice - don't trust everyone that are looked highly upon in the magical world like Dumbledore and Malfoy.

"Goodbye Mr. Black."

"Goodbye Minister."

The minister and head of the auror department left the courtroom while Sirius and Ragnok are left.

"Well Mr. Black you need to take your lordship and to answer your impending question your godson made me proxy for his seat since he is in Hogwarts. We'll take this discussion at Gringotts." They portkeyed out of the courtroom where they appeared in Ragnok's office and Sirius took his lordship over The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

Dumbledore is now in a very bad mood ever since he woke up and saw the minister's face calling him for an emergency meeting which becomes Sirius Black's trial. '_He isn't even part of my plans. Now with an adult guiding Harry and which will visit him and influence him starting tomorrow will definitely make my plans work less. How will the boy chase upon the stone this time and how did he destroy the charms I put at the cloak? He couldn't know how to destroy them since they are not learned until third year unless he bought specific books on how to destroy them. I am getting frustrated. I cannot force them to do it without letting the others know since they have good relationship with the goblins and the ministry. I'll try to eliminate Black with fewer suspicions and try to get the Potter brat to my side. I'll have to revise my plans all over again. My head is getting hurt in doing this but I will reign in the end._ And with that started he started to form plans, again ever since the letter that accepted them to Hogwarts was delivered to them.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Author's Note: Found time to update. Now seriously, please don't expect an update in the 2****nd**** to the 3rd week of August since my periodical exams are coming and I'll have to study. Please be patient for the next update since I might have a lot of headaches after the exams; which happens almost every time which resulted me having to sleep after that. Oh I'll also put here that Harry's scar is no longer a horcrux due to Harry's and Hermione's soul bond. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter. Only JK Rowling owns it. I took some part from the Sorcerer's Stone.**

"Speaking to each other"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Mind speech"_

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Chapter 6**

Sunlight is streaming through a window when Harry and Hermione woke up. They fully examined their quarters. There are bedside table in each side and their trunks are underneath their bed. They also have a wardrobe and their bathroom has one big tub and marble floor and walls and has a mirror on one side which also have a holder in which you can put your toothbrush, toothpaste, soap and the like in. They got ready for the day but they do not use the bathroom together. They read for a while and left their quarters.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the kid with bushy hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Harry from the moment he and Hermione left their quarters the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Even up to the Great Hall there are many stares following him.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk.

The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. The Gray Lady was always happy to point new students in the right direction just like Nearly Headless Nick and the Fat Friar, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"

Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus

Filch. Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

Dumbledore wasn't in the Great Hall when they ate their breakfast. Some of their classmates, especially their fellow first year Ravenclaw like Terry Boot asked. "Where did you sleep? You weren't with us at the common room when we got there and you didn't come to the dormitories?"

They answered, "We are given a marriage quarters since we are soul bonded and needed to stay together or we will have a need for each other and grow weaker."

Professor Flitwick supported their claim when he passed by to give them their class schedules and a map of Hogwarts.

_Ravenclaw First Year Class Schedule:_

_Monday_

_8:00-9:45 – Breakfast_

_9:45-10:45 – Transfiguration_

_11:00-12:00 – Herbology_

_12:00-1:00 – Lunch_

_1:00-2:00 – History of Magic_

_2:15-3:15 – Charms_

_3:30-4:30 – Break_

_4:45-5:45 – Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_6:00-9:00 – Dinner_

_Tuesday _

_9:00-10:45 – Breakfast_

_10:45-11:45 – Herbology _

_12:00-1:00 – Lunch_

_1:00-2:00 – History of Magic_

_2:15-3:15 – Charms_

_3:30-4:30 – Break_

_4:45-5:45 – Potions_

_6:00-9:00 – Dinner_

_9:00-11:45 – Preparation for Astronomy _

_Wednesday_

_12:00mn-1:00am – Astronomy_

_1:00-10:00 – Sleep_

_10:00-11:00 – Breakfast_

_11:00-12:00 – Transfiguration_

_12:00-1:00 – Lunch_

_1:00-2:00 – History of Magic_

_2:15-3:15 – Charms_

_3:30-4:30 – Break_

_4:45-5:45 – Potions_

_6:00-7:00 – Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_7:00-9:00 – Dinner_

_Thursday_

_8:00-9:45 – Breakfast_

_9:45-10:45 – Transfiguration_

_11:00-12:00 – Herbology_

_12:00-1:00 – Lunch_

_1:00-2:00 – Charms_

_2:15-3:15 – Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_3:30-4:30 – Break_

_4:45-5:45 – Potions_

_6:00-9:00 – Dinner_

_Friday_

_8:00-9:45 – Breakfast_

_9:45-10:45 – Transfiguration_

_11:00-12:00 – History of Magic_

_12:00-1:00 – Lunch_

_1:00-2:00 – Charms_

_2:15-3:15 – Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_3:30-4:30 – Break_

_4:45-5:45 – Potions_

_6:00-9:00 – Dinner_

_Staff:_

_Transfiguration: Minerva McGonagall_

_Herbology: Pomona Sprout  
History of Magic: Cuthbert_ _Binns_

_Charms: Filius Flitwick_

_Defense against the Dark Arts: Quirinus Quirell_

_Potions: Severus Snape_

_Astronomy: Aurora Sinistra_

_Muggle Studies: Charity Burbage_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank_

_Ancient Runes: Bathsheba Babbling_

_Flying Lessons: Rolanda Hooch_

_Arithmancy: Septima Vector  
Divination: Sybill Trelawney_

_Librarian: Irma Pince_

_Caretaker: Argus Filch_

_Groundskeeper: Rubeus Hagrid_

_P.S.: If you need help approach one of the staff members. Be warned don't break the rules or you will suffer the consequences._

After breakfast they have Transfiguration which is taught by Professor McGonagall.

When they entered the classroom, they saw a cat sitting on a desk with familiar markings on the face which gave away that Professor McGonagall is the cat sitting on the desk. Only Harry and Hermione figured it out since they are the only ones who took note of the markings. They pet the cat and whispered, "Hello Professor McGonagall."

The cat didn't flinch nor gave any movement that will indicate that they are right. When the students entered they looked relieved that Professor McGonagall isn't in the classroom yet and took their seats.

Finally the bell rang; there are three empty chairs left. Professor McGonagall didn't even twitch or move and seems like waiting if someone is late. After five minutes, the door burst opened and inside came Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Ron Weasley. They looked extremely relieved when they saw that Professor McGonagall wasn't in the classroom until Professor McGonagall went back to her human form.

"Five points from Gryffindor each for being late." The class was amazed to see Professor McGonagall change from a cat to a human. "Also, take 5 points Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger Ravenclaw for identifying me. What I did is another branch of transfiguration. We will discuss that when you are older. Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Harry and Hermione had made any difference to their match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave them a rare smile.

After that they have Herbology, with a dumpy little witch who is Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

At lunch time they also took note that Dumbledore still wasn't there but they, this time, where approached by the blond ponce Draco Malfoy flanked by his personal bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey Potter, you will pay for what you done on the train." He said. "Say sorry and accept my offer in the train if you don't want to get hurt."

Harry and Hermione just ignored him.

"Listen to me Potter; you think a pureblood like me will accept being ignored by a half-blood and a mudblood like you two." Draco had enough and drawn his wand and was just casting a spell at Hermione when he found himself disarmed by Harry.

"POTTER!" said a hook-nosed teacher with a greasy face and slimy hair called Snape.

"Fifty points from Ravenclaw and a week detention from casting a spell outside class hours."

"I don't think so Snape." said their head of house who was being followed by McGonagall. "Harry here was defending himself."

"As Deputy Headmistress I reinstate the points and cancel the detentions." McGonagall said.

Snape turned and saw that the headmaster wasn't here for backup.

Flitwick noticed too. "Oh right, the headmaster isn't here to influence more rivalry. I think a day detention for Mr. Malfoy and five points from Slytherin."

"My father will hear about this." The said boy answered.

"Yes your father will hear about how you decided to attack a Lady of a Most Ancient and Noble House."

Draco laughed. "A Lady? You think it is funny. She is just a mudblood."

"And Lord Potter's soul mate. Within rights they can press charges against the Noble House of Malfoy and can take you as a slave and get all your properties." Draco stiffened as he heard what the head of Ravenclaw said. "Also fifty points from Slytherin from saying that word and get back to your own table if you are going to cause any mischief."

Draco went back to the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle following him. Snape look murderous right now but he knows he can't do anything right now.

"Sorry for the interruption continue eating and if you wish to press charges you can do so."

"We will let this go for now." Harry and Hermione replied.

The half-goblin smiled and led his fellow professors back to the staff table. They are appreciating that they don't have classes with the hook-nosed teacher today since it will be the most appropriate time for him to take points from them and give detention without the other professors from interfering.

After lunch they now know that the easily and most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost.

Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher and their head of house started by explaining what charms are and showed them some simple charms like water-summoning charm, levitation charm and the freezing charm.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went. The stutter ruined their chance of learning something. It is hard to listen to someone who is afraid.

To Harry and Hermione, it was obvious to them that the stuttering was fake. It is really obvious that he was trying his hard to make the stutter look real and decided to confront him at a later date.

That evening Dumbledore finally appeared. He looked very mad about something. He just sat at the table and is worrying and thinking very hard. Even with the professors trying to make him eat he just shrugged them off. With Sirius free from Azkaban and a trial impending for him, he wouldn't accept being thrown through the veil of death nor sent to Azkaban or Nurmengard. He stared at Harry in the eyes and used legilimency against him.

In the Ravenclaw table when Harry is observing Dumbledore with cold eyes, Dumbledore looked at him and felt a probe in his mind. With Hermione's help he was able to expel it from his mind.

Dumbledore was shocked when Harry was able to expel his probe; nevertheless he will ask Severus to try to read the boy's mind.

They were able to get a peaceful dinner after that and read some of their books in their quarters before sleeping.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Author's Note: Exams are finally finished. There is also an ongoing poll: "When will Harry and Hermione fully bond?" The year will be up to you but when in the year will be mine. Dumbledore's trial next chapter! Ω  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter. Only JK Rowling owns it. This is Dumbledore's Trial with remorse at the end.**

"Speaking to each other"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Mind speech"_

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Chapter 7**

The next day, surprise came starting from breakfast. If anyone read the Daily Prophet it will read:

_Sirius Black is Innocent_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_September 3, 1991_

_Interesting turn of events it seems that the 'Leader of Light' has imprisoned an innocent person for eleven years. His trial was just yesterday and hushed up so that a trial will be under way. Sirius Black as it seems is innocent and not even become the Potter's secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew framed him for killing the muggles by transforming into a rat after hitting a gas line which resulted to the explosion. This is what the questioning entailed:_

_A: "What is your name?"_

_S: "Sirius Orion Black"_

_A: "When is your birthday?_

_S: "December 21, 1959"_

_A: "Are you a death eater?"_

_S: "No."_

_A: "Are you the secret keeper of the Potters?"_

_S: "No." _

_A: "Who is the secret keeper?"_

_S: "Peter Pettigrew."_

_A: "How did that happened?"_

_S: "Dumbledore convinced Lily and James to change secret keeper."_

_See it happens that Mr. Black wasn't the secret keeper or a death eater. Look at the last statement, how did Dumbledore convinced the Potters? And what is the reason on why did he done that? He tried to interrupt and is now facing the risk of being sacked of being Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. _

_I will ask the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement or DMLE for short, when will you track Pettigrew down? When will be Dumbledore given the trial? I hope you will give justice to the people affected like Mr. Potter. I, Rita Skeeter, will find the answers for you, the magical world just have patience and everything will be clear._

Harry and Hermione saw what the article wrote and for once Harry is happy to know someone is out there and is going to help them against the old fool. Or should I say here right now.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

At the staff table, Dumbledore is gritting his teeth as he read this. He has to deal with Black and now Skeeter? He is not taking this very well. When the suddenly burst open he thought, _'Could this day get any worse?'_

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

The door swung open and a man with black hair and sporting a large grin, wearing new robes with the Black Family Crest which contains a grim a sword and shield, entered the Great Hall and is being followed by Amelia Bones. The man's eyes swept the house tables and eyed the Ravenclaw Table when he saw his best friend's son.

Some children who wasn't able to read the Daily Prophet yet screamed in terror until they sighed because he was either being guarded or was passed a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Most of the pureblood identified him as Sirius Black and blood traitor. They all pointed their wand at him until they received the glare of the head of the DMLE. They have no choice but to return their wands back into their pockets.

"Pup", Sirius exclaimed while opening his hand wide to hug Harry.

Unfortunately for Harry, he wasn't able to dodge the hug and is now being squeezed hard by his godfather. Hermione and Amelia sensing Harry's pain, moved to separate Sirius from his godson.

Sirius is having tears on his eyes when he released Harry from the hug.

"They are really telling the truth. You look like your father but you have your mother's eyes."

"Auntie!" Susan Bones from Hufflepuff table exclaimed and hugged her aunt as she saw her.

At the table Severus Snape is staring daggers at Sirius right now. Unfortunately Black saw him.

"Hey Snivellus, I am warning you if you decided to take your anger out on Harry because of his father you will not only face my wrath but as Lily as well. And that is when you die of course."

Severus has to apply all the skills in occlumency to keep his face calm and sneered while he replied, "Just words Black, He is like his father, an arrogant toe rag."

Their musings were interrupted as loud squealing is heard at the Gryffindor Table.

Ronald Weasley is trying hard not to let go of Scabbers, his pet rat. Sirius froze when he saw it. He saw Pettigrew transform many times that it is almost fixated on his mind.

Sirius went to the Gryffindor Table and caught Pettigrew.

Ronald Weasley whose mouth is full of food tried to say, "Thank you Mr. Black. Can I have Scabbers back now?"

How Sirius understood it is a question because he replied, "No. You will never receive him again. Amelia! I need you here, I found Pettigrew."

Amelia went over there as everybody watched. Ronald only gawked at him and said, "No it is not Pettigrew. He is only a rat and is in my family for-"

"Eleven years." Sirius stopped him.

Dumbledore saw it important to intervene and said, "You cannot manhandle a student's pet here Mr. Black or you will kindly leave the hall immedi-"\

"Certainly not, headmaster," Amelia spoke before the headmaster can finish the statement. "Give him time to give proof and just use the Animagi Revelio Charm to identify if it is an animagus."

Performing the said charm, the rat glowed red meaning that it is indeed an animagus. Forcing the rat out of its animal form, a bald, small man took its place and tried to run. With one stunner, he was bound and placed with anti animagus and magic suppression cuffs.

Dumbledore saw it played out and cannot do anything without breaking the law in front of the head of DMLE.

"We will have a trial for this one but I will do what I came here to do." Amelia winked at Sirius at this. "Dumbledore you're a trial will be in one hour and you are coming with me."

Dumbledore was extremely shocked at this. "Amelia, be more reasonable."

That was the only thing he managed to say until he saw a red beam coming from his right and was surprised it came from Harry, himself.

Everyone was surprised at this move. His only defense is, "If Dumbledore tried to run or call his phoenix, you will not be able to get him to the trial and if he had his wand he could fight us." He also took Dumbledore's wand and it emitted golden sparks. "Do this means that this is mine now?"

It is reasonable to the head of DMLE and nodded at Harry's question and levitated both Pettigrew and Dumbledore with the Help of Sirius out of Hogwarts to the courtroom in the Ministry of Magic through the Floo with Harry and Hermione.

Amelia Bones is again preceding the trial.

"Welcome, Lords and proxies of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses. We gather here today for this trial for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He is being accused of sealing the will of James and Lily Potter and sending an innocent man in Azkaban, for now."

"Auror give him the truth serum and wake him up." An auror dropped three drops of liquid from a clear vial and used the reviving charm on Dumbledore."

Dumbledore woke up knowing where he was. He knew he was just given the veritaserum from the taste in his mouth and realizing the effects it gave.

"What is your full name?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

'_No!' _Dumbledore thought as he said his full name.

"When is your date of birth?"

"June 23, 1881"

'_No.'_

"Why did you seal James and Lily Potter's joint will?"

"So that I can manipulate Harry's life."

"Why did you send Sirius Black in Azkaban?"

"The same reason."

"Why do you want to manipulate Harry's life?"

"So that he will become a martyr when Voldemort rise again."

"What do you mean?" Amelia said, ignoring the flinches around her.

"Voldemort is still alive."

'_No… every plan I'd done… failed.'_

Everyone in the courtroom gasped.

"How?"

"He created Horcruxes."

"What are they?"

"They are soul anchors which when you die your soul will stay here until all of them are destroyed."

"Where is he now?"

"At Hogwarts, possessing Professor Quirell." A great ruckus started and a lot of people are demanding to capture him right now.

"SILENCE!" Amelia shouted with a lot of bangs coming from his wand. The courtroom became silent.

"I see. Aurors capture Quirell right now. Another one to interrogate then."

"Now list down all the crimes you'd made."

'_No… no… no…everything…my secrets are going to be revealed… What shall I do now? _

Albus said every crime he committed starting from when he was a kid until now.

Everyone gasped at the crimes he committed. This is now the fall of the 'Leader of Light'.

The scribe who was writing down every crime he committed had to ask for more papers since his paper could not hold much writing.

"Auror, give him the antidote." Amelia is shaking at what the old man has done. He has fooled her, the ministry, and the whole magical world.

The auror gave Dumbledore the antidote which he swallowed at once.

"Azkaban, Nurmengard not even working at Gringotts mines nor being thrown into the veil will be enough for your punishment."

Albus tried to call for Fawkes. His phoenix never responded. Ragnok only said, "While you are being carried here, we removed the bindings from the phoenix and it finally escaped."

Albus lowered his head in defeat. The light families were shocked just like the gray families. The dark families are hiding their glee of finding out their master is alive even though that they knew he was being captures at the moment.

"On your punishment, we will strip you of your order of Merlin; remove the positions of Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock. We have sent a message to the ICW. Now I decided that you will still become the headmaster of Hogwarts and you will swear an oath on your life and magic to defend Hogwarts, will never try to manipulate again and follow the right laws. Who votes for that punishment?"

A lot raised their wands and Dumbledore swore the oath "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, swear on my life and magic to defend Hogwarts, will never try to manipulate anyone again and to follow the right laws, so mote it be."

A flash of light happened when magic accepted the vow.

"This concludes the trial. Upcoming trial will be Peter Pettigrew's. You may now go and have a nice day." Everyone left the courtroom except Madam Bones. She is waiting until the aurors returned.

The aurors sent for Quirell returned after a few minutes.

"Finally, where is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Amelia asked.

"Um… he escaped." One of the aurors-Dawlish replied.

"WHAT! What happened?"

"He left Quirrell's body when we approached him and his body just became dust and ashes."

"Fine, you are lucky that you are not on probation now all of you who failed will try to find You-Know-Who or die trying. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." They replied.

"Good go to work then."

And the aurors left.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

Dumbledore managed to get back to his office where he finally got peace and cried for a long time. He never understood why his plans had to fail. Anyway he was able to find his purpose in life: to defend Hogwarts and to defend the Light.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Author's Note: Dumbledore's last move… I hope you do not get angry on how this turned out. The poll: "When will Harry and Hermione fully bond?" is still ongoing. Have a nice day. ****Ω**  



	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Dumbledore is now Light in this story...  
**

"Speaking to each other"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Mind speech"  
_

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Chapter 8**

After the trial, Harry and Hermione went with Ragnok and Sirius to Gringotts. Dumbledore has said that he had bound Harry's core and some of his abilities during the trial. They are going to Gringotts to do the inheritance test and unbind Harry's core.

In Ragnok's office, Ragnok gave Harry a piece of parchment.

"This parchment has been charmed to give your name, birthday, ancestry line and your magical abilities." Ragnok explained. "It needed a drop of your blood to do so. Here, use this dagger to cut a wound in your palm and it will heal afterwards."

Harry, positioning his hand over the parchment, sliced a cut on his hand and a trickle of blood fell and the cut is instantly healed.

The parchment meanwhile is being written by the blood:

_**Name: **__Harry James Potter_

_**Age:**__ 11_

_**Status:**__ Half-Blood/Pureblood_

_**Birthday:**__ July 31, 1980_

_**Father:**__ James Charlus Potter (died on October 31, 1981)_

_**Mother:**__ Lily Petunia Potter-Evans (died on October 31, 1981)_

_**Lord or Heirs to the Most Ancient and Noble House of:**_

_Potter (from father's side)_

_Black (from father's side)_

_Peverell (from father's side)_

_Gryffindor (from father's side)_

_Slytherin (from mother's side)_

_**Core:**_

_Magical - 90% bound by A.P.W.B.D._

_**Soul:**__ Bonded with Hermione Jean Granger (1__st__ stage); Contained a soul piece of Tom Marvolo Riddle (destroyed)_

_**Abilities:**_

_Parseltongue (Slytherin) _

_Metamorphmagus (Black) – bound by A.P.W.B.D_

_Wandless Magic (Peverell) – bound by A.P.W.B.D_

_Natural Occlumency – bound by A.P.W.B.D_

_Natural Legilimency – bound by A.P.W.B.D_

_Dark Affinity_

_**Potential Animagus:**_

_Stag (Potter)_

_Grim (Black)_

_Snake (Slytherin)_

_Griffin (Gryffindor)_

_Phoenix (Peverell)_

_Basilisk (Slytherin)_

"90% bounded! Come all three of you," Ragnok exclaimed after observing the parchment, "We'll unbind the bounds placed on you. You'll become the lord of house of the other houses when we are through with this. And hey, nice abilities you got there and potential animagus."

Ragnok led them through Gringotts until they stop outside a metallic door. Suddenly opening, they went inside and saw a metal table at the middle. The walls are also made of metal.

"This is where we unbind cores, and the reason why metal is that it can hold some degree of magical backslash. It is always stable and never once the walls failed. We cannot just make the walls out of quartz or it will be destroyed. Lie on the table." Ragnok ordered.

Harry lied on the table while Ragnok send in some goblin healers and curse breakers to unbound Harry's core and chained Harry's hand to the table.

"Just a precaution Lord Potter, you will feel pain while we remove the binds. Try not to move around." Ragnok said grimly. "You will get unconscious due to the fact that the bind almost covers your magical core. We'll now proceed."

Ragnok gave order to start and led Sirius and Hermione out of the room into the hallway. The goblins raised their hands and started chanting in their language. A white light came from their outstretched hands and surrounded Harry.

Harry felt intense pain after he was surrounded by the light beam and everything went black and he felt no more.

The goblins have their cue and ran towards the door and exited the room.

Outside the room Hermione fainted once Harry fell unconscious and Sirius picked her up and looked at Ragnok for explanations. Ragnok scratched his head and said, "I forgot about the fact that they are soul bonded. They are the second who unbind the core and in our ancestor's log, the other one whose core is not being bound, also fainted. "

*CLANG*

Every goblin and Sirius flinched, almost dropping Hermione, as the door and the walls sounded as the magical backlash of Harry's core because of the bind hit them.

Once it is finished they opened the door and saw charred metal and hanging beams and the table destroyed. Harry is lying on the ground out cold and Ragnok appointed some goblins to take Harry and Hermione to their Hospital wing.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

Harry opened his eyes and saw Sirius staring at him and patting his left shoulder. "Good come on, wake up now pup." He said. He noticed that he is currently lying on a bed with a table beside it inside a room and windows are covered with green curtains. He remembered what happened why he is here right now. He also felt a little dizzy and noticed Hermione lying beside him.

"What happened?" Harry asked weakly. Sirius answered, "She fainted when you fainted. Ragnok forgot that you are soul bonded and it also affects her since she is connected to you."

Hermione suddenly stirred beside him and opened her eyes and groaned. "What happened?"

Sirius recounted the events that happened when the binds on Harry's core is removed. A goblin healer went inside and saw the two already awake.

"Oh, good you two are finally awake. I'll call Ragnok." The goblin said.

"Um... Sirius what day is today?" Hermione asked.

"Well its 3 days since the bind is removed. So today is September 6, 1991." Sirius answered. "While you are still in here I reinstated some members kicked from house Black and ripped out contracts."

Ragnok entered and hold out a breath he is holding when he saw the two still alive and well.

"Good, I thought you two aren't going to wake anymore. Come to my office and we'll talk about your lordships, abilities and such." Ragnok said.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

At Ragnok's office, they sat down and discussed about the said things.

"Here Lord Potter," Ragnok said while handing a box to him and opening it, "this contains the lord of house rings. Say - I, your name, claim lordship over the House. Then say so mote it be. Just like what you have done the last time. The box only contains the rings for House Gryffindor and Slytherin. There is someone who claimed it last November. It is at another branch and might have forgotten the name. Please take upon your lordship now so I will be able to continue this discussion."

The Gryffindor House crest has a lion engraved on the shield while the Slytherin House has a snake engraved on a shield.

Putting on the rings and raising his wand, Harry said, "I, Harry James Potter, claim lordship over House Gryffindor/Slytherin so mote it be." A flash of light appeared around the ring and it melded with the Potter ring and, just like the last time, a similar ring appeared on Hermione's finger and melded with the Potter ring.

"Congratulations Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin and Lady Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin." Ragnok said.

"Ragnok please call me Harry." Harry said.

"Also call me Hermione." Hermione said.

"Thank you for the privilege Lord- Harry and Hermione."Ragnok said. "Back to our current discussion, the Peverell lordship was claimed last November. He is a more direct blood descent with pure Peverell blood running along his veins. He became lord of his house because he is older than you and no one has claimed to it before."

"Your status in the society, for the people, is that you're a half-blood and in the eyes of Magic you're a pureblood. Your mother being a descendant of Slytherin is hardly a surprise for us. There is no such thing as muggleborns. There are only descendants of squibs forgotten by the house, offshoot branch of the house. Being able to do magic is hereditary. I am guessing that the reason Voldemort failed to kill you is family magic. Maybe because a family member can't kill another family member after killing another family member but there are flaws like the fact that the pureblood are inter-related to each other then maybe your mother enacted a ritual to protect you."

"To your abilities asked Lord Black" indicating Sirius with his hand while Sirius nodded, "about your metamorphmagus. You'll have to learn wandless magic by yourself or contact the current Lord Peverell which might be useless since he is still a minor and recently know about his status and don't be surprised if you can throw off legilimency probe and send back one in return. Having an affinity with darkness is nothing to be worried about. There are no Light and Darkness. There is only intention. You should be thankful. When using dark spells, it will be powerful."

"Your potential animagus are the forms which you can take if you desire to have an animagus form but there is a chance that your animagus form will be another one that is not there and your soul; it has housed Lord Voldemort's soul which is possibly destroyed due to your soul bond with Hermione. I have the goblins sweep the vaults and found an object containing his soul using Hufflepuff's cup at the Lestrange's vault. We are using it to locate the other horcruxes to defeat him. War is bad for business and we prefer not to join the war."

"The wand that you got from Dumbledore," Ragnok said while Harry took it out from his pockets, which are not burnt after removing the bind from his core, "is a legendary wand known as the Elder wand, the Deathstick or the wand of Destiny. Legend states that the wand is from Death itself," Ragnok said while looking at it, "and is part of The Deathly Hallows. The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Invisibility Cloak are part of the Deathly Hallows."

"Here are the balance account of Gryffindor and Slytherin." Ragnok gave them a parchment which read:

_Gryffindor Family Vault: 20 950 000 galleons, and books, armor and artifacts_

_Properties:_

_Hogwarts 20%_

_Hogsmead 20%_

_Slytherin Family Vault: 23 250 000 galleons, and books, armor and artifacts_

_Properties:_

_Hogwarts 20%_

_Hogsmead 20%_

Ragnok also produced a plastic card which is vaguely familiar to Harry, Hermione and Sirius.

"This is what the muggles use do they?" Hermione asked recognizing the layout of the card.

"Yes," Ragnok answered, "it is directly connected to your vaults and can be used for buying things even at the muggle world. I'll also need Hermione to perform the inheritance test. Here," Ragnok gave them another parchment and dagger. "Do the same thing that Harry did the last time.

Hermione, just like what Harry had done, positioned her hand over the parchment and sliced a cut on her hand and a trickle of blood fell and the cut is instantly healed.

Just like the last time the parchment is being written by the blood:

_**Name: **__Hermione Jean Granger_

_**Age:**__ 11_

_**Birthday:**__ September 19, 1979_

_**Status: **__Muggleborn/Half-Blood_

_**Father:**__ Daniel Granger (died on November 2, 1981)_

_**Mother:**__ Emma Granger (died on November 2, 1981)_

_**Lord or Heirs to the Most Ancient and Noble House of:**_

_Ravenclaw (through mother's side)_

_**Core:**_

_Magical _

_**Soul:**__ Bonded with Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin (1__st__ stage)_

_**Abilities:**_

_Parseltongue (Slytherin) – through soul bond _

_Metamorphmagus (Black) – through soul bond _

_Wandless Magic (Peverell) – through soul bond _

_Natural Occlumency _

_Natural Legilimency _

_Dark Affinity_

_**Potential Animagus:**_

_Raven (Ravenclaw)_

_Eagle (Ravenclaw)_

_Owl (Ravenclaw)_

Ragnok banged his head on the table when he saw the parchment and muttered, "Should have done this before removing the bind."

Ragnok raising his head said, "Please wait here until I find the Ravenclaw ring. Please excuse me." Ragnok stood up and ran outside to find the ring. After a while, Ragnok returned with a box and a paper in hand.

"Here Hermione, put the ring on and you know what to do but instead of lordship say headship since you are a girl."

The Ravenclaw house crest is a shield with a raven engraved on it.

Putting on the rings and raising his wand, Hermione said, "I, Hermione Jean Granger, claim headship over House Ravenclaw so mote it be." A flash of light appeared around the ring and it melded with the current rings and a similar ring appeared on Harry's finger and melded with the rings.

"Congratulations again to both of you. Now about being the proxy-" Harry stopped him from continuing and said, "Don't worry about it you can still be my proxy and I will also make you the proxy of Gryffindor seat and make Sirius the proxy for Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"Thank you Harry, we are grateful. I noticed that your parents died 3 days after Harry's. I don't know but is it a coincidence? I don't know so don't ask me. This is the account balance for Ravenclaw house." Ragnok said, giving them the paper he was holding.

_Ravenclaw Family Vault: 28 250 000 galleons, and books, armor and artifacts_

_Properties:_

_Hogwarts 20%_

_Hogsmead 20%_

Harry and Hermione took note that the properties are all the same for the three houses and took note of them owning 3/5 of Hogwarts. Harry asked," Why the three houses-Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw-only own 20% of Hogwarts each?"

"I don't know Harry." Ragnok shook his head while answering. "Even Hufflepuff's house has 20% of it. I never know about it but I'm pretty sure that it is impossible to raise a castle with only four persons do it? Never mind about that maybe the other 20 is distributed to the others who helped them. Even though they are powerful it is preposterous to think that they only created the castle. With all its enchantments and mysteries it is very hard to explain. And the fact that it is almost a thousand years old makes it harder. Everything is a mystery. There is something else. I am obliged to present this to you." Ragnok said while pulling out a white orb. "This is a prophecy." He explained. "This is very old and is incomplete. It does not exist alone. This part was given to us goblins and is guarding it ever since." Ragnok tap the orb with his hand and a mist rose from it and a haunting voice emanated from it.

"_**The time where manipulations grow great,**_

_**Many souls affected by it,**_

_**One will bring justice with his companion,**_

_**Remorse for the manipulator,**_

_**With love for each other they shall fight,**_

_**The Darkness within them, **_

_**Or fail and the Light will fight."**_

"No one is able to unite the prophecy." Ragnok said sadly. "I hope that you can complete it. I know that there are 3 parts; one is given to us, the other to the veelas and the last part to the humans. I know that you have a lot to catch up so if you need anything from us, just ask. Our door will be open for you. Good luck Harry."

After that they left very bewildered by what have happened and they went to the Leaky Cauldron to eat lunch.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

At the Leaky Cauldron they ordered lunch from Tom. Sirius told them about Harry's father and mother and his adventures at Hogwarts. It is about 3'oclack in the afternoon when they are finished and after that told them what happened at Pettigrew's trial.

_Flashback_

_Augusta Longbottom, the new Chief Warlock - Witch since she is a female, precedes the session. _

"_Welcome, Lords, Ladies, and proxies of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses." She greeted with an old and raspy voice. "We gather here today for the trial of Peter Pettigrew with the charges of treason and killing of twelve muggles."_

_Two aurors dragged Pettigrew, with magic suppression and anti animagus manacles, to the chair which chained him shut, and is whimpering. Sirius looked at him in anger._

"_Auror you may now give him the veritaserum." An auror forced Pettigrew to open his mouth and poured the contents of the bottle in his mouth and made him swallow it._

"_What is your name?"_

"_Peter John Pettigrew."_

"_When is your birthday?"_

"_January 5, 1960"_

"_Are you James and Lily Potter's secret keeper?"\_

"_Yes."_

"_Did you betray the Potters and gave the location to Voldemort?" she asked, ignoring the flinches around her._

"_Yes."_

"_Why did you join him?"_

"_I-I do-don't have a-any choice. He is getting too powerful." _

"_Did you kill the muggles and framed Sirius Black for it?"_

"_Yes."_

_Sirius, smirking at the perfect time to remove the smile from old Lucius Malfoy's face, shouted, "Can you take the Dark Mark involuntarily?"_

"_No."_

_All those who took the Dark Mark began to protest and are stunned instantly by the aurors and the Light-sided families while Fudge just sat there with disbelief._

"_Thank you for the question Lord Black." Augusta said. "We will not need a trial for them anymore. It is instant treachery and Ragnok," saying to the proxy of the Potter seat, "seal their vaults and confiscate their funds to be equally distributed to Gringotts bank and to the Ministry." _

_Ragnok nodded his head in brief understanding that Gringotts will have their gold shared with the ministry._

"_Give him the antidote." And the same auror that gave him the veritaserum poured another liquid down his throat._

"_Who votes the accused guilty?" Everyone raised their wands._

"_Who votes for innocent?" None raised their wands._

"_Well then it's Azkaban."_

"_Wait," Sirius shouted, "throw him at the veil he doesn't deserve to live after what he'd done."_

_Startled, Augusta asked the Wizengamot, "Who votes for throwing the accused at the veil?"_

_Two-thirds raised their wands._

"_It is settled the accused will be sent through the veil. Lord Black will you do the honors?" Sirius nodded. "The marked followers of Voldemort will be sent to Azkaban. Now this session is dismissed unless you want to watch Pettigrew being thrown at the veil."_

_Pettigrew is now whimpering loudly and pleading for mercy. _

"_You didn't give mercy to Lily and James, Peter. You sold them out and you must pay for the consequence."_

_Dragging Pettigrew to the Death Chamber where the Veil of Death is located in the Department of Mysteries, Sirius throw Pettigrew in the veil headfirst and vanished once he went through the veil._

Once done, Sirius asked Harry, "Feeling up to a third wand?"

Harry was taken aback from the question.

"I still don't have a new wand and I am using a Black family wand, mainly from my father's. And we will also buy Hermione a wand and we will buy a wand at Knockturn alley. There is a shop there that makes wands that doesn't have the trace. There is where I had gotten my first wand and almost all purebloods buy from there, I'll warn stay close to me and don't wander at the alley without someone else guiding you."

They went outside the Leaky Cauldron and turned left to where an old alley with old houses and boarded shops are with a little light here and there.

They went deep into the alley and passed shops like Borgin and Burkes who sells dark materials and artifacts. They are now outside a shop with a dusty glass window and a wooden door.

Knocking thrice, the door opened revealing an old man with brown eyes and white hair and beckoned them inside. The place is clean and has a wooden desk near a door at the side and there are shelves with wooden blocks and materials lined up.

"Good Morning Lord Black, I received the message that you would come here for a wand." The man nodded at Sirius and looked at his company. "Though I did not know that you are accompanying someone else and," noticing Harry's scar, "-oh my, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and vanquisher of Voldemort," noticing their widened eyes, "and yes I am not afraid of speaking his name and who is the girl beside you?"

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said.

"My name is John," he introduced himself, "and I am a wand crafter here living in Knockturn alley because the ministry banned me because of I did not allow to put their 'trace' on the wand and have competition with Ollivander's shop."

"The trace is used so that muggleborn, or what they so thought, and muggle-raised students can't study how to do magic during summers while purebloods and half-bloods have an advantage since their house's wards can block the trace from discovering who have done magic."

"Now let's do what you came here to do," motioning them in front of the shelves, "Lord Black please hover your wand above the wood blocks and when you feel a pull, pick it up and give it to me and do the same with the cores unless you got yourself an animagus form of a magical creature which fur or feather we can use."

Sirius done so and few seconds later had gotten the wood suitable for him.

"Ashwood and the core?"

Sirius transformed into his animagus form which is a grim-a shaggy and big black dog.

The wand crafter is surprised and took some fur which Sirius flinched as he felt the pain and transformed back to his human form cradling the spot in where the fur was taken.

"Sorry about that and I will create the wand."

"Can you also craft a wand for them?" Sirius asked.

"I can Lord Black. Unless you don't have any galleons then I can't make for them."

"Do what he had done. Closing your eyes will be better to search for the wand suitable for you."

Harry went to the shelf and closed his eyes and hover his hand over the blocks. Feeling a pull he took the block and gave it to the wand crafter.

"And the core?" the wand crafter asked.

Harry hover his wands at the ingredients and felt two pull, reaching for both of them; he gave them to the wand crafter.

"Hmmm… wood from an old elder tree and a dual core which contains a hair from a thestral and basilisk venom. If you would Ms. Granger?" he asked while putting the blocks and the ingredients back. "There is a chance that it could be the same." He explained.

Hermione did the same and got the same black and ingredients Harry has picked, to the amusement of the wand crafter.

"Don't tell me that you are soul bonded since no two wands are alike and the ingredients you picked up have a twin there." He said smiling cheerfully.

"Well I know what to do and please wait for an hour until the wands are finished." he said disappearing through the door with the ingredients.

Sirius, Harry and Hermione went to Madam Malkin's at Diagon Alley to get new robes fit for their status.

They bought a set of robes with the Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin crests on it to be used daily and bought some clothes for formal occasions.

After buying they went back to John's shop and found him waiting for them.

"Here," he said, holding out a box with three wands inside it, "they are finished and the output are: a 12 inches ashwood wand with grim hair as its core," mentioning the wand at the left side, "and two 13 inches elder wand with basilisk venom and thestral hair core, twin wands. It will be ten galleons each with a dragon hide holster."

Sirius paid for the wands and gave the other two to Harry and Hermione and John gave them the dragon hide holster.

"These holsters prevents your wand to be summoned and can be made invisible and reappear just by thinking. Thank you for coming to my shop and have a nice day." He bid goodbye as Sirius, Harry and Hermione left the shop and went back to Hogwarts accompanied by Sirius.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

It was six o'clock in the evening when they arrived back at Hogwarts. They arrived explaining to their head of house why they weren't able to be at Hogwarts during Wednesday up to Friday and found it acceptable in which he relayed to the headmaster about it. The headmaster really changed after the trial. Snape wasn't able to take points from anyone anymore without correct reason.

The headmaster told the students during dinner time why they weren't at school. Some students are still looking at him with disgust ever since the trial.

"Your next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will arrive tomorrow in the morning so that you can meet him during the weekend. Also please welcome Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin back from removing the binds I put in his core which I am very sorry for." He said joyfully to the shock of all teachers and students.

"Come on," he said clapping, "clap for their return and their ascension to their lordship of their house."

Some students clapped especially the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff house. Harry and Hermione look dumbfounded and shocked and are thinking the same thing.

'_This guy has become insane and let the vow and having a purpose go over his head.'_

They answered the questions of their housemates, with Sirius for back-up and after dinner bid goodbye to Sirius, who promised to bombard them with letters every day, and went to sleep at their quarters.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Author's Note: Here are the poll's result:**

**1****st**** year-6**

**2****nd**** year-3**

**3****rd**** year-3**

**4****th**** year-9**

**5****th**** year-2**

**6****th**** year-3**

**7****th**** year-1**

**Never-0**

**So 4****th**** year then, also why I put never as one of the choices, I don't know I just feel that it can be one of the choices so I put it. Have a good day everyone. Guess who will be their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I don't know if he was putted in the position in other fanfiction but I didn't found one yet. A clue-he is one of the people Dumbledore manipulated. I am trying to read everything in here. Also don't ask why I put this symbol here, I just wanted to put it. - Ω**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See first chapter this time. **

"Speaking to each other"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Mind speech"_

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Chapter 9**

Harry and Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and they ready themselves for the day. They went to the Great Hall at 10:00 for breakfast which Dumbledore expected all of them to be wake up. On the Defense Against the Dark Art seat an old man with nearly gray hair and blue eyes with a light skin tone. He is wearing new robes and is glaring at Dumbledore at the same time.

Once the Hall is full, Dumbledore stood up from his seat and went to the pedestal. "Good Morning everyone." He said smiling vigorously. "I told you that your new teacher in Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA for short, since I am getting tired in saying it. This is Gellert Grindelwald." He motioned the man forward, who complied still glaring at Dumbledore, to the shocked faces of the students since they still have to put in their minds that he was controlled by Albus the last time, "He will be your new DADA teacher. Also I am able to find why no DADA teachers for the past fifty years not stay here from more than one year; it is because of Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort. I destroyed the curse." A lot of students flinched at the name. "Gellert here is my friend." Dumbledore continued while Grindelwald muttered, "Was".

"He is a dueling champion at Durmstrang when he is at your age and fairly knows about the Dark Arts and how to fight it. Come here old friend." Dumbledore beckoned Grindelwald to go to him which he cautiously did. "I'll give you time to make a speech."

Some students looked shocked, some with awe and some with caution, Grindelwald sighed and said. "I am Gellert Grindelwald, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. If you think I am a Dark Lord, I am not. You know what happened right?" He addressed the students which some students nodded.

"The reason why I am here is because I can't find any job. Even if I am old I still have a brain of a teenager. Fortunately, Dumbledore requested me to teach here at Hogwarts. I accepted because I have nowhere to go since a lot of history is needed to be rewritten. I will be fair to all of you so no worries. Thank you." He said bowing.

"Even though I hate to be with this guy I had to have a job to earn a living." He said pointing his thumb at Dumbledore.

"Come on old friend. Hate is the root of evil." Dumbledore said it with a manner of fact. "I also asked for forgiveness, remember. Forgiveness is the path towards light."

"I have already forgiven you, seeing you are a changed man." Grindelwald admitted. "Although don't expect me to forget since it is almost all my life that is lost."

"Thank you." Dumbledore said, teary-eyed and is going to hug Grindelwald which he sidestepped and run back to his seat.

"Thank you all, good morning and have a nice weekend." Dumbledore went back to his chair at the staff table but after hugging Grindelwald in thanks which he put his hand in his forehead and shook his head.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

An owl with the Black Family crest on it went to Harry and Hermione. It is from Sirius. They opened it and it contained:

_Hello there now about your metamorphmagus abilities, ask Nymphadora Tonks. She was a Hufflepuff. I reinstated her with her mother to the Black House. I am currently living at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sounds like Grim-old. Anyway she has the same ability. It is common within house Black. I sent her a letter yesterday to approach you there at Hogwarts once you receive this. Dumbledore allowed her to go there. Beware never call her first name. Goodbye kiddos. _

Just as Sirius said, when they turned at their backs, an 18 year old girl in travelling cloak with bubblegum pink hair and dark colored eyes and pale skin, is Nymphadora Tonks.

"Hello, my name is Tonks. I was a Hufflepuff here in Hogwarts and recently graduated. I am training at the Auror Department to become an auror. So you receive the letter?" she asked and Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Well I am going to teach you how you can control your Metamorphmagus ability. We'll go at an empty classroom later after you finish breakfast." She went to the staff table to have a chat with Professor Sprout.

They finished their breakfast with a lot of interruptions from their classmates in their house asking about the crests in their robes. They answered that they went to Gringotts for an inheritance test and discovered about many things. Some of them where satisfied and others were not and kept on badgering them until Tonks intervene.

"Come on; let's find an empty classroom where we can talk about your ability." She said and Harry and Hermione stood up and ran with Tonks to find an empty classroom.

Putting up privacy charms and wards, Tonks explained about what is Metamorphmagus. "A Metamorphmagus is a witch or wizard with the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will, rather than requiring Polyjuice Potion or a spell like the rest of the wizarding population. They can take a wide variety of forms, changing sex and age, potentially looking like anyone at all, or even just changing a part of their appearance. They are extremely rare. To be able to change your shape you must think on what your appearance would be, for example."

Tonks changed her appearance and in her place is a replica of Harry. "Got it?" she said in an amused voice seeing their shocked faces which also sounded like Harry too and turned back to what she was looking like before.

"Let me see you try. A tip: try each other's body for now since you have a guide."

They tried and almost got to it and changed back to their original appearance. They practiced for almost an hour and now are able to change into each other's appearance.

"Good just practice and you will get a hang of it. This is not my original appearance. I have light brown hair before but I like pink better. Let's go that just the basic just practice and you can be able to change into any appearance. You can keep it a secret if you want to. It can be very useful if you do not want to be spotted. The only flaw will be what you wear will be the same so cast redirection or notice-me-not charms on them so that they will not notice."

She removed the wards and bid them goodbye and went out of Hogwarts not noticing the students spying on her.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

Draco has been angry at Potter ever since his mother's betrothal contract is annulled. Her mother is now a Black but still took care of him. It made it even worse when his godfather asked that stupid question which led his father and a lot of 'noble' pureblood families penniless and thrown at Azkaban. He is plotting for revenge for some time now especially after their confrontation last Monday. When Potter returned from something he had done, he saw his house's crest in the robe he is wearing. It signifies that he -a half-blood -became lord of the house of Slytherin. This is unacceptable. Rallying some of his Slytherin schoolmates, two seventh years, four sixth years, two fifth years, three fourth years, a second year, and six first years, he included, a total of 18 students watched as their accomplice left them at their room. He plans to ambush them, kill them and remove the evidence. He noticed another group led by Weasley approach the same door and met face-to-face.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

Ronald Weasley has been angry at Potter ever since he ignored his attempts at befriending him. He wants to be with the mudblood Granger rather than a pureblood like him. When Dumbledore's plan has been discovered, he noticed that they did not return until Friday wearing fancy robes with both Gryffindor and Slytherin crest. He didn't mind about the two other house crests in Potter's robes. He didn't want a snake defiling the brave house of Gryffindor by having a fake lord crest on his robes. He gathered some of his house mates and some complied and believed that Potter and his mudblood will be the next Dark Lord and Lady. One seventh year, two sixth years, three fifth years, four fourth years, five third years, six second years and seven first years with him being one of them and a total of 28 students. They watched as the woman that approached them earlier left the room they are in. They approached the door and were slightly surprised that Malfoy, with a group behind him, approach the same door.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

"You!" they both exclaimed at the same time, "What are you doing here?"

"Attacking Potter of course!" they answered at the same time.

"So Weasley," Malfoy said sneering, "What about a truce, for now of course?"

"Why should I? You will just double-cross us when we are through with this." Weasley said with enthusiasm.

"We have the same intention and you don't know what they got in their sleeves. They might be powerful enough to destroy us. If we work together we may achieve our goal. So what do you say?" Malfoy said holding out his hand.

"Fine Malfoy but this will be for now." Weasley said shaking his hand.

This is the first unity that Gryffindor and Slytherin showed after a hundred of years.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

Unbeknown to them Harry and Hermione heard all what they are saying. They devised a plan to try to decimate the forces waiting for them. They could not survive being attacked by 46 students without bloodshed. They decided to use the ability they have been practicing. Transfiguring their robes, they changed their appearance to Professor Dumbledore for Harry and Professor McGonagall for Hermione.

They went outside to the shocked expressions of the group of Malfoy and Weasley.

"What are you doing here Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and to every one of you?" Harry said imitating Dumbledore's new persona.

"You aren't planning to confront each other and make the house rivalry into open house war do you?" Hermione said trying to imitate Professor McGonagall.

Malfoy and Weasley shook their heads and the members of the groups backed out and left Malfoy and Weasley with the two 'professors'.

"Twenty points for both of you for talking to each other and taking house rivalry out of your heads. Now off with you."

At the moment in the Great Hall every person their watched as the Slytherin and Gryffindor house glass filled with twenty more gems. They couldn't find out how since all the professors except Sybill Trelawney, who don't take nor add house points, are at the Great Hall right now.

Draco and Ronald whispered to each other to find where Potter and Granger are and request a duel with them together and left.

Harry and Hermione went to their quarters to transfigure their clothes back to their robes and to change their appearance back. They laughed at the thought of what happened to the two when they appeared to Malfoy and Weasley as Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall.

They went to the Great Hall to see a lot of Gryffindors and Slytherin glaring at them. They smirked at them and went to their house table to eat their lunch. They were approached by Weasley and Malfoy.

"Lord Potter," Malfoy sneered, "We challenge you and Granger to a wizards duel. Wands only, no rules and first group incapacitated lose, if you decline this or we win then all your assets will belong to us. If we lose then we will have a debt to pay for from you."

Now Professor Flitwick went to them and spoke to Harry and Hermione. "What is your answer? You need to fight them or you will belong to them but if you win their family will have a debt which you can invoke anytime."

Looking at each other they said, "We accept."

Flitwick informing the headmaster told the students to wait outside the hall which they complied. The tables where put aside and an empty space at the middle and the headmaster, with the professors set up a shield to protect the watchers.

Harry, Hermione. Malfoy and Weasley took their stances while the students went to either side to watch.

Flitwick proclaimed standing on the pedestal, "This is a duel between Draco Lucius Malfoy and Ronald Bilius Weasley against Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw and Lady Hermione Jean Granger-Potter- Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw."

The students gasped.

"This duel will begin in three… two… one…"

Ronald fired a stinging hex while Draco fired a stunning charm at them. Harry and Hermione just used the shielding charm.

Rolling left and right Draco and Ronald fired hexes at them while their shield just held. After a while they got very tired and that was the time they strike. Firing two stunning charms at them it hit their targets and Draco and Ronald fainted as they were hit by the spell.

Flitwick, reviving them, said, "This duel is won by Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw and Lady Hermione Jean Granger-Potter- Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw. Please help the professors for putting back the tables."

Draco and Ronald just stand there with hate at them and left to plot while the Great Hall is being fixed to its usual state.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Author's Note: Do you like their new DADA teacher? I just thought of it. The reason why the hour glass is filled is because they are lord of the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin. They didn't use their metamorphmagus ability in the duel because they want to keep it a secret. There is also poll that pertains to the Lord Peverell in the last chapter see it please and vote. Have a good day and may God bless you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. See first chapter if you don't get it.**

"Speaking to each other"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Mind speech"_

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Chapter 10**

After the duel, Malfoy and Weasley's head of house, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall informed their parents via owl posts on what had happened. The rest of the teachers fixed the Great Hall and Professor Flitwick congratulated Harry and Hermione.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger." Flitwick said. "Where and how did you learn to make the shield charm that strong?"

Harry answered, "We learned that spell in one of the books we bought. It is mainly about battle spells-offensive and defensive."

"There is only little number of students that care to read those kinds of books." Professor Flitwick remarked. "They don't know how much important it is. Even though that some purebloods or half-bloods train their children while they are young, they tend to use the information they only know. Old families like yours have manors with a library full of information about ancient spells both light and dark. There is only the intention."

"Would you risk being attacked and use stinging hexes." Professor Flitwick suddenly asked and Harry and Hermione shook their heads. Of course not, there are numerous spells that you can find. They are all waiting to be used. Wait until your new Professor teaches you. He will be better than that stuttering, possessed by You-Know-Who, wearing a purple turban guy." Flitwick said with disgust.

"The debt that the Malfoys and the Weasleys owe you can be used anytime. It can be used against their families. You can make them into your slaves, put them out of their will, and kill themselves or anything that you would ask them if you invoke it. Magic will accept it with no questions or interruptions. See you next time. If you need anything just ask."

Harry and Hermione went back to their quarters not before being congratulated by their fellow house members. They read their books and studied more about their future subjects. They tried to use wandless magic with little success. They used their minds and think what would happen and said the incantation for the spell. The spell is weak when they try to cast it but getting better and better the longer they practiced it. They ate their dinner there which was delivered by house elves. When they were asked 'why do they need to be bonded with someone?' They answered they needed the magic of their masters to live and as payment servitude will be given to them. Their answer is acceptable to them.

The next morning, when they went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast, Draco Malfoy is called to go to the headmaster's office.

Harry and Hermione spent the day in practicing their abilities and reading books. They received a letter from Sirius that he is currently living at another manor which he recently bought due to the fact that he doesn't want to have any connection of his childhood there. He sold Grimmauld Place to Dumbledore for their use as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, which is recently activated since Voldemort is still alive. The objectives now are to find the horcruxes and prevent Voldemort from rising.

Later that evening they knew that Draco was pulled from Hogwarts by his mother and is going to study at Durmstrang. Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, sold their manor to another lord and is currently going to Bulgaria to live. Harry and Hermione don't need to guess who bought the manor.

The next day, Monday, the day which their first lesson with Grindelwald will take place.

In the afternoon after their break, Harry and Hermione went to the D.A.D.A. classroom. Once the bell rang Grindelwald entered the room. He started speaking.

"There are 3 known types of magic: Light, Grey and Dark. They are divided into offensive, defensive and healing magic are the normal categories, all with different effects and intentions. They all have different strengths and limitations. At Durmstrang we have been studying branches of Dark Arts. Necromancy, Blood and Soul Magic are some types of it. Necromancy is the art of raising bones and makes them move and control it. Blood Magic is using your blood to create a spell or doing rituals. At the Grey Arts they are classified on how they are used. Light Arts, according to what I know, is subdivided into Divine or Holy Magic and Light Magic which means that the Light Magic that you know is the lesser one. It is a lost art. No one knows of it. Not even the oldest families' libraries don't have one book about it anymore. If someone used one Dark Arts spell, he/she cannot use any spell in this type. Its counterpart, one of the most feared and fortunately lost the same as the Divine Arts, one part of the Dark Arts is the Demonic Arts. None of us would want to neither speak of it nor find one of it. We never want to use it. It is the most destructive and dangerous of all magic. It has been rumored that a Divine Arts user is spotted in France. I heard it through whispers while in Nurmengard during the last 2-3 years back. If one Divine Arts user is alive and using it then it means someone might be using its counterpart. Balance, for sake of balance, that is the reason. If balance is destroyed then the whole world can be destroyed. Fortunately, it is only a rumor or we will be fighting demons every day. There are also borderline spells, spells that are in between two types but classified in one of the types. Every magic has its counterpart. Every charms or curses can be healed or removed through another spell. Magic effects can be always healed by magic. For example the levitation charm can be countered by a Finite. I don't care what the name of this subject is about but in the future I will teach you some spells both Light and Dark. You need to be able to know what dark curses are to be able to know how to counter them."

The entire class listened with fascination as Grindelwald continue to discuss about magic.

"Do not rely on magic alone. You need to be able to dodge and run to be able to escape if you are attacked. In short, I will be training you all to be able to move and not just stand. You can stay in one place if you know that your shield will hold just like what happened with the duel last Saturday. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are able to hold their shield. Tips in dueling: Never underestimate your opponent. Train to strengthen your magical cores by doing magic more but not to the extent that your core cannot handle. If you train your core you can do magic often without tiring easily. I will be training you all to dodge, aim, run and move until November."

The class looked at Grindelwald with uncertainty and to some, with horror.

"What are you looking at?" Grindelwald mused. "I am old, yes, but I am still able to dodge and run despite my age. Besides I'll also train you to aim. A group will dodge and the other will aim. I will start training you tomorrow."

The bell rang, signifying the end of class. The rest of the day passed by, they ate dinner and do their assignments before going to sleep.

Tomorrow, Tuesday, Harry and Hermione's first lesson with Snape, after being at Dumbledore's trial and have been knock out at Gringotts the whole week. The teachers were considerate and gave them chance to catch up for the lessons last week.

The time when their first class with Professor Snape arrived, they are now at the Potions Classroom down in the dungeons. They both seat the same table. Once the bell rang Professor Snape entered the classroom.

"Sit down." He said with his robes billowing at his back. The entire class went silent once the professor spoke.

"Well, well," Professor Snape said, circling Harry and Hermione's table, "It seems that there are two students who failed to show up last week in my class." He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word.

"Very unfortunate indeed, I'd have to repeat what I said last week. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began, still circling Harry and Hermione's table. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. Let's see if you studied in your 'vacation'."

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Thankfully, Harry and Hermione were able to read about this even though the question is for older students.

"It will make a powerful sleeping potion also known as Draught of the Living Dead." Harry replied.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape continued.

"Inside a goat's stomach." Harry answered again.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing, it is the same plant and also goes by the name aconite."

Harry and Hermione were grinning when Professor Snape stopped circling at them and he looked really angry about being embarrassed. "Well?" he said, looking to the rest of the class. "Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape went to the board, tapping it with his wand, instructions were written in the board. "Well do the instructions written and give your finished product to me whether it is good or not. We know that dunderheads like you all can't make a perfect potion."

Throughout the class Snape did nothing except compliment on his house's work and criticize the other houses' work. When Harry and Hermione are done, Snape told them it is barely accepted even though it is nearly perfect and is almost the same as some of his students' potions. Snape tried to use Legilimency against them but received a warning.

"Try to that again Professor Snape and you will find yourself out of this school and in Azkaban." They have said. Snape just disregarded it and dismissed the class but not before taking points out from them.

Harry and Hermione asked some of the older students if Snape has been behaving like that since their first year and receiving nods from them.

Since Snape was a Death Eater and only vouched because of Dumbledore. They decided to send a letter to Amelia Bones and to the board of governors to appeal Snape's behavior. Dumbledore seemed to forget to act because of it but he can't do anything to save Snape anymore since he is bound to an oath. Well, being Lord Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin can allow them to throw Snape off the school but decided to make an appeal and the students have to wait for the time that Snape will be out of Hogwarts forever.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Author's Notes: The poll I set up was rather useless. I expected it anyway. Next Chapter will be Snape out of Hogwarts. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.**

"Speaking to each other"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Mind speech"_

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Chapter 11**

Narcissa Malfoy… no Black…not either…wait that's it… Narcissa No Name, being recently kicked out of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, is now on board an airplane with her son Draco, who is still a Malfoy, on going to Sweden. She decided to take him at Durmstrang Institute since she doesn't want Lord Potter to invoke the debt given by the very foolish duel Draco had done. She knows that if Draco pushed Lord or Lady Potter into the wrong side, she don't know what they will do to him. So for her son's own good she will try to enter him at Durmstrang. Fortunately she had gotten a very big amount of money from selling the manor including the house elves. She was able to buy a house in Sweden where she can stay and try to find a job. She sent a letter to Karkaroff, Durmstrang's headmaster. Draco was accepted, and relaying the news to her son he was pleased to himself. Now that Draco is at Durmstrang, she hopes that he will not do anything rash.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

Harry and Hermione were already awake at nine-thirty in the morning and already at the Great Hall even though they slept at about one-thirty in the morning due to their Astronomy Class.

Snape wasn't in the Great Hall when Amelia Bones entered the Great Hall including with her 5 aurors. "Dumbledore I demand that Snape to be handed to us right now. He is a death eater and should have been with us since your trial. You yourself gave the evidence and we will throw him in Azkaban."

Dumbledore looked at Amelia and said, "Fine, get him now I queried the wards and he is going here now as we speak."

Amelia ordered the aurors to position themselves where they can ambush Snape and after a few minutes. The greasy-haired potions master appeared through the doorway. The aurors fired stunners at the surprised man and collapsed due to the stunners. Putting magic restraining manacles on him, Amelia thanked Dumbledore for his cooperation and he nodded at her. Nodding back, Amelia directed the aurors to go back to the ministry to ship Snape to Azkaban.

"What happened in your last potions lesson?"Amelia asked a first year student.

The first year replied, "Snape asked Potter and Granger some questions and answered it correctly and he became angry of being embarrassed. He also has done something to them when they warned him about something."

"Thank you." Amelia said and left the first year and began to leave the castle and go to the ministry with the thought. _'Who asks a Ravenclaw and don't expect them to know the answer. The chances to find one is slim but don't expect them to do spell work immediately'._

All the houses except Slytherin house rejoiced for Snape's removal. Dumbledore already fired Professor Binns due to old age and is finding a new history of magic teacher and is now going to find a new potions teacher which means that their time will become free periods for the students.

After 2 days, they already have their new potions and history teacher. Their new potions teacher is a man called Horace Slughorn. A fat old man with gooseberry colored eyes. Dumbledore introduced him to the students and introduced their new History of Magic teacher, Bathilda Bagshot. Grindelwald is very surprised to see her. She is very old with white hair and is able to stand up to wave to the students.

"And yes, she was the one who created the book you are using in the very same subject." Dumbledore remarked to the shocked and awed looks of the students.

They have their first lesson with Bathilda. She is old but she can teach well. She is able to attract the students' attention and keep them awake unlike Professor Binns.

"Welcome to the History of Magic Class." She said in a loud and clear voice. She walked randomly to the students while speaking."

"Now I don't know what that ghost teacher was able to teach you but he has also taught me. I wouldn't be surprised if he started about ranting about goblins, wars, and rebellions. I will start about one of the greatest war that has ever happened in history and maybe has been forgotten: The war between the Light and Darkness. Do any of you know about it? Anyone?" she asked. No one raised their hands and kept on listening and taking notes.

"I thought so. I think this is the first time it has been mentioned since many thousand years ago. It started and ended many millennia ago. I don't know the exact time and the records that I have found are very old and I was able to recover some."

"At the time when wizards clash against themselves for power and wealth, rose three wizards and two witches who allied themselves and they used the power of darkness to bring terror against the land. They forced people to give them their jewelry, wealth and knowledge. The wizarding communities submitted themselves to them out of fear of being attacked or slain by them. They grew powerful and created a powerful empire among the magical but they never extended to the non-magical world. "

"Their empire was at peace for ten years with no revolts or war. After those ten years, a woman named Joanne came from the mountains. She fought the five with a wand and sword. A wand made from a branch of Yggdrasil, the world tree and the core made from a thestral hair. The sword with the handle made of pure gold and the blade made of pure light."

"They fought the five versus Joanne. They clashed upon themselves. The five are using the power of the Dark and Joanne is using the power of the Light. The magic they are using are old and lost but in the end the Light triumphed and the world was free. The five were brought to justice and a prophecy was made by a bystander, who watched the battle from afar. He went to Joanne to ask questions but when he went to her he went to a trance. The prophecy is lost given to the three races: Humans, Veelas and the Goblins."

Harry and Hermione were wide-eyed because of this. Ragnok has given them piece of the ancient prophecy and there are two more to go. Professor Bathilda saw them.

"Do you have anything to say Mr. Potter? Ms. Granger?"

Harry stood up and answered, "We know a part of the prophecy."

Bathilda is shocked and motioned for them to continue.

"Ragnok, the manager of Gringotts told us about it." Hermione said.

"Can…Can I hear about it? This is the first time in my life that the prophecy is given to a human by goblins before and I have been searching and searching for the prophecy and I have never found it. The goblins and veelas, of course, have protections. I wasn't even able to go far enough to get a glimpse of it. I never found the part given to us, humans. So can we hear about it?"

Sighing, Harry replied,

"_**The time where manipulations grow great,**_

_**Many souls affected by it,**_

_**One will bring justice with his companion,**_

_**Remorse for the manipulator,**_

_**With love for each other they shall fight,**_

_**The Darkness within them, **_

_**Or fail and the Light will fight."**_

Professor Bathilda gasping, along with the students, said shaking, "You do know that the prophecy meant this time. The manipulator…Dumbledore, the one that brought justice…I have a lot to think about. Class dismissed!" The students scrambled out of their desks and left Professor Bathilda in her solitude.

Their first lesson with Slughorn is also the same standard with Bathilda. He teaches Potions with fun and amusement and does the potions the students are doing along side with them. He offered a price of Felix Felicis or luck potion to the one who have done their best job in creating a potion for curing boils in pairs. When he looked at Harry and Hermione's cauldron, he declared them the winner. He also started a club which makes him contact with very important people. He tried to invite Harry and Hermione once but they rejected it.

They also have been in their flying lesson with the Hufflepuff on a Thursday and it was taught by Madam Hooch. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. They got the basics on how to fly.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick to your right. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP" everyone shouted.

Harry, Hermione and some of the other students' broomsticks jumped to their hands while the others' have rolled on the ground or hadn't moved at all.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three - two – one—go!"

The students were able to hover a few feet and go back to the ground with minor difficulties.

"Good." commented Madam Hooch. "Now try to fly way up higher and glide back down after that if none of you fell, I will let you fly on your own devices but no tricks or stunts for all of you. I will be guarding you of course."

And so they did. None of the fell and were able to fly and glide. Fortunately, the students were obedient and no accidents happened throughout the session

Hagrid also invited them once to his hut in where they learned that someone tried to steal an item in Gringotts.

He invited them on a Friday and he talked about Harry's parents. He offered them rock cakes, a cake that is hard as a rock, which made their teeth ache after taking a bite. They noticed the Daily Prophet newspaper, which is now almost a month year old lying on the table. It read:

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

It surprised Harry and Hermione. They bud Hagrid goodbye and Hagrid asked them to go back to his hut anytime they want and they left.

They celebrated Hermione's birthday in a Thursday and Sirius gave her a gift-a book about magic.

The days passed by and Harry and Hermione received letters from Sirius often, one of them about a friend of his and Harry's father, and they read books and practice their abilities in their free time. They answer their assignments immediately when they received it. Ronald Weasley keeps on harassing them but they shrugged it off. In the start of October, they received a letter from Sirius regarding two horcruxes-a diary, which he found at Black Manor (formerly Malfoy Manor) and Slytherin's locket, which is found at Grimmauld Place, were destroyed with the help of the goblins.

Time passed by and it is now Halloween. Harry spent the day wandering the castle with Hermione. Everyone is celebrating the day Voldemort was stopped even when they now know that he is still alive but just a spirit. It is considered a holiday for magical Britain. For Harry and Hermione, it is the day when Harry's parents died and nearly is the day where Hermione's did. They spent the day together and thinking what would have happened if their parents were alive.

On a room they found a mirror. It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. They moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at them but see no reflection again. They stepped in front of it.

They gasped on what they saw. They saw themselves with their parents standing beside them. A woman standing right behind Harry's reflection was smiling at him and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air - she and the others existed only in the mirror. She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes – _her eyes are just like mine_, Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green - exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did.

Behind Hermione, a brown and bushy haired woman like Hermione but with black eyes is also waving and smiling at her. A dark brown haired man with brown eyes is standing next to her.

They stared at their parents, mot believing on what they saw. Hermione paid attention to the carvings on the mirror.

"_Harry?" _she asked through their bond.

"_Yes, Hermione?" _he replied.

"_Look at the carvings above." _Harry looked at the carvings. _"What is it?"_

"_It means I show not your face but your heart's desire."_

Dumbledore suddenly came to the room.

"I heard the wards triggering. I suppose that it was you two. Correct?"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

Dumbledore turned to the mirror. "The Mirror of Erised, it shows you what you truly desire but one must not stay with this object and stare at it for a long time. The same person might even get mad because of it. I advise you not to go back to this room. I decide to finally seal this room so that no one can find this and might get mad. Off you go. Go to the Great Hall to catch up to eat dinner. I know the house elves might be able to give you some in the kitchens if you decide not to go to the Great Hall."

Harry and Hermione left the room and ate dinner at the kitchens and went back to their quarters to sleep.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Author's Notes: I am having difficulties in thinking on what to do in their second and third years. I really took out most of the cause of the problems in the main story. Anyway I am trying to find way yet and how not to make it dull unless you want me to skip it. Also I hope this would explain that Harry and Hermione did not… I repeat… did not still use their debts against the Malfoy family. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

"Speaking to each other"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Mind speech"_

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Chapter 12**

Christmas is getting nearer. They woke up one morning in mid-December to see that grounds are covered with snow and the Black Lake is frozen solid. Quidditch season already have begun and Slytherin have taken the lead in both Quidditch cup and in House points.

Sirius invited them to stay in his new manor for Christmas which they gladly accepted.

Once their holidays have started, they board the Hogwarts Express to go back to London and meet Sirius.

The ride was uneventful. They were not disturbed thanks to notice me not charms and silencing charms on the doorway.

Once the train got to the station, they removed the charms and went to find Sirius on the platform. They saw him leaning on a wall wearing a muggle attire that is not to suspicious or weird for the muggles.

"Hello pup, Hello Hermione." he said, smiling at both of them and gave them a hug.

"Hello Sirius." They replied.

"We'll apparate in front of my manor." He said while taking their trunks and shrinking it before putting it in his pockets. "We could use floo but I want you to see the front yard and I'll also have to give you a tour."

Taking both Harry and Hermione's hand, Sirius apparated them to his manor, apparition as it seems is like being squeezed into a tube. They appeared in front of iron fenced doors and brick walls extending from left to right of the door.

Sirius extended his left arm and revealed his ring. The door opened by itself and they walked inside. They are standing on a stone path with hedges growing from both sides. There is a fountain where the path splits into three. One leads to the front door and the other two to the other sides of the house. They continued to the front door where Sirius opened the door and motioned them inside. The main hall is already huge in Harry and Hermione's opinion. The walls are color red with black spots. There are chairs and a table at the middle of the room. There are tapestries hanging on the walls and statues and a carpet on the floor. The Black family crest is hanging above the three doors. There are three doors leading outside of the room, not counting the one they have entered from. The doors are located at the north, east and west of the room. There is a staircase that leads to the cellar on the right side of the room.

"Now," Sirius said, "the door to the left is the dining room. The door to the right leads to my office and the door to the north is the stair case. There are three floors, the second and third floors, consists of rooms. The second floor has ten rooms, four are used and the other six are unused. I, Moony, Nymphadora, and Andromeda, Nymphadora's mother and Ted Tonks, Nymphadora's father are the one using the rooms, though they only use it when they visit here. The third also has ten rooms but a room is being used by house elves and the other nine will not be used. The bathrooms are located at the end of each hallway. Pick a room and Dobby!" Sirius shouted and a jumping house elf appeared with a crack.

"What can I do for you Sirius Black?" he said, still jumping up and down.

"Here," Sirius said, taking out the trunks and returning them to their normal form, "help Harry and Hermione with their things and pick a room for them.

Dobby stopped bouncing, "Is it really the great Harry Potter?" Dobby said eyes widening.

"Yeah, yeah just like I told you Dobby." Sirius said. "And also the one on his right is Hermione Granger."

"Your soul mates." Dobby said with awe.

"How did you know?" Harry asked curiously.

"I can see the magic flowing between you two." Dobby replied.

"Come on stop talking and led them to their room." Sirius said.

"Of course sir." Dobby said and led Harry and Hermione upstairs. They went up through the stairs and a hallway awaited them.

"Follow me." Dobby led them to the third room to the left.

It has a wooden door with flower carvings and a bronze knob. Inside the room it is already big enough for four people. It has a window on the opposite side of the door. The walls are painted light blue. There is also a wardrobe, a table for studying a lamp, and a queen sized bed for both of them.

Once their trunks have been placed on the table, Dobby ushered them back out, "Come on, miss Grangy and mister Potter, sir, Serious is waiting downstairs. Don't worry about your things the other elves will put them in order."

Sirius is sitting on the stair way when they went down to find him.

"What took you so long? We'll eat first of course and I'll show you around."

The dining room is also large. It can fit about twenty people. The table and chairs are made of wood and a door to the kitchen is at the end of the hallway.

The kitchen door opened revealing house-elves carrying a tray of food. They did not say any words or acknowledge them in anyway. They just bowed after delivering the food from the kitchen and putting their plates and utensils at the table.

"They have been like that since I came here. Dobby is very glad that he has a new master. I guess that the Malfoys treated them badly." Sirius said sadly.

"Anyway, let's eat."

The food is delicious. The elves cooked chicken and a salad for the three of them.

"I've been receiving reports from the teachers about you two." Sirius said.

Harry and Hermione said nothing.

"What is this about the two of you being the top students at your year in Hogwarts right now?"

"We always studied Sirius. We have been studying since we got our books." Harry replied.

"You have been studying. So why are you two not opening up to your other house members? The teachers have said that you confine yourselves to your quarters most of the time and you do not engage others to a discussion."

"We have been like this since we were children. We can do things only with each other's help." Hermione replied.

"That is the past. Try to be more open up to the others. They can also help you." Sirius said.

"We'll think about it." Harry replied.

After finishing their afternoon lunch Sirius led them outside and showed the grounds of his manor. At the east of the manor, it has its own Quidditch pitch. At the west it has a maze of hedges. And at the back it has a swimming pool.

It is already dark when they went back to the manor. They ate dinner and put on their pajamas before going to bed.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

Voldemort, a spirit who possesses anyone to try to survive is plotting to know how to go back to Hogwarts and check if the Sorcerer's Stone is still there. He'll also try to put Hogwarts in chaos by unleashing the basilisk upon the students.

He currently possesses a snake at the moment. It is the best in his opinion.

He was surprised to hear the news of Dumbledore's disgrace. Everyone knows of his horcruxes by now. He is currently hiding in the forest of Albania. He decided to return to Britain at the student's holidays and try to open the chamber during their year. But how is the question. He closed his eyes and tried to think once more.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

At Christmas, Harry and Hermione awoke to see many presents for both of them. Yesterday they went to the alley to buy each other a present. They also went to buy a present for Sirius and Nymphadora.

They have received presents from Sirius, the Tonks family. They received a book from the Tonks and a sweater from Sirius.

They went downstairs and saw Sirius talking with a man. The man was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray.

They noticed the both of them.

"Harry, Hermione, this is Remus John Lupin a.k.a. Moony." Sirius said.

"Hello." Remus nodded at them.

"He is one of your father's best friends in school." Sirius continued.

"They were all right. You really look like James but you have your mother's eyes." Moony complimented. "Here I've brought a gift for you." He gave Harry a book.

"It has some photos of your mother and father, Harry."

Harry felt sadness with a tinge of jealousy and happiness for him coming from Hermione through their bond. Harry comforted her and reminded her that he will be here for her.

Moony took sight of Hermione "And who are you?"

"Her name is Hermione Granger, Harry's soul mate." Sirius said.

"Really, at his age?" he said.

"Yep, they were found in an orphanage according to Minnie."

"Well I must be off." Remus said standing. "I don't want to ruin any plans you have for the day."

"Don't worry Moony." Sirius said forcing Remus to sit back down. "You can celebrate Christmas with us."

"Thank you Padfoot." Remus said.

Harry and Hermione have a wonderful Christmas this day. It is their first time to celebrate Christmas with someone they knew. They learned that Remus was a werewolf hence it is where his nickname 'Moony' came from. The rest of the Christmas vacation passed by and it is now time for them to return to Hogwarts.

They board the train and said goodbye to both Remus and Sirius. They ate during the evening feast and went straight to their quarters, washed themselves, change into their pajamas and slept.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Author's Notes: I think I know what to do for their second and third year. Also thank you Acacia Cottonwood for your suggestion. Ω**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

"Speaking to each other"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Mind speech"_

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Chapter 13**

Grindelwald has something new for the class. He divided them in what type of magic they will want to learn more-both light and dark. Most of the Gryffindors and some of the Hufflepuffs have chosen to learn more about light magic and some Ravenclaws including Harry and Hermione, and most of Slytherin have chose to learn more about dark magic. Grindelwald put instructions on the board which the other will read or practice what they have learned while the other is being taught by him and vice-versa. Even with the decision he is still able to teach the class well.

Professor Bagshot has not been celebrating Christmas at all. At the start of the class she said, "I have been searching for the other parts of the prophecy. I have come close but I failed. So close, to the lair where the veelas in France hide their part of the prophecy. I have readied my aguamenti charms to douse those fire ball-throwing veelas but alas a boy stopped me. I flicked of his hand and I found myself thrown away from the area. I returned quickly here and if I were to get it I have to think of strategies on finding it. I have researched more about it. I cannot believe that there are four different sides in every war. There are categories: Light, Dark, Good and Evil. The sides are those who are using Light magic and with Good intentions, those who are using light magic but with Evil intentions, and those who are using Dark magic but with good intentions and another using Dark but this time with Evil intentions. This is very confusing. I still have no ideas about the part given to us, humans but I have a hunch that Dumbledore knows. I told the teachers and the headmaster the first meeting after you, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger told me about it. He never met my eyes that time. Now on to our lesson…"

The class listened attentively until she started their lesson and the scrambling for their notebooks and quill can be heard.

The month of January passed by quickly and so does February. Harry and Hermione continued their daily routine. They can change into other people with ease and their wandless magic got stronger. Still they do it alone and their house members are starting to notice, in fact they noticed it since after Halloween. It is not unusual for a Ravenclaw to study very hard. But alone or not in a group is unusual. Ravenclaws help each other to study in advance or if they have exams. They also noticed that they do well in class and have top scores; in fact Harry and Hermione are the best in all classes for a first year in Hogwarts.

They can do spells very well, handle potions ingredients and plants very well, and they can memorize every lesson they have done.

Every time anyone wanted to talk to them they pretend not to be there or they just shrugged it off.

They tried many times but still they ignored. They sought help from the teachers and they tried. They did not listen and Dumbledore feared the creation of a new dark lord and lady. He will try to stop them from turning dark this time. Not idling like what he did with Tom Marvolo Riddle. But Dumbledore thought of something else. They aren't recruiting followers which are a good sign. Once they did, Dumbledore wouldn't know what to do with them and how to make them turn back to the light.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

Now their first year ended, which is quite dull and almost very normal. Harry and Hermione got the highest points in their final exams. They tied for being the top 1 in their year. They still haven't change even with the meeting Dumbledore conducted once about their behavior.

_Flashback _

"_Chocolate Frogs," Harry and Hermione said to the gargoyle standing guard outside Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. As he and Hermione stepped onto it, Harry heard the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, Harry saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. _

_Recently Harry and Hermione were visited by Professor McGonagall to tell them that Professor Dumbledore is looking for them. They went to his office after getting the directions, ignoring Professor McGonagall's offer for guiding them, and they used the knocker to tell Professor Dumbledore they are standing outside his office._

_The door opened and it revealed Professor Dumbledore sitting on a chair behind a desk inside a room. It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat - the Sorting Hat. _

"_Good Morning Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said. "Sit down."_

_Harry and Hermione sat down. _

"_It has come to my attention that you two are avoiding your classmates whether if they are from your house or not. The teachers also have told me that you are very good at your studies but why not share it with others. You could also be helped in time of need by them." Dumbledore said._

"_You know the reason why, Professor."Harry answered back. "We live in an orphanage, abandoned and scared. We learned how to do things alone and not depend on others. We learned how to do things together and we have each other. We don't need them, headmaster. If we are here for this, were out of here."_

_Harry and Hermione stood up and left the office with Dumbledore shaking his head, them being on an orphanage was not his fault, not his. His plan was to put Harry at the Dursleys but Hermione? The answers are hard to find but it is clear that his manipulations resulted to this. He accepted the fact that he is defeated but he welcomed his new purpose, to reverse the mistakes he made and to stop the Darkness from rising._

_End of Flashback_

Harry and Hermione are sitting on the Ravenclaw Table in the Great Hall. It was decked out in the Ravenclaw colors of blue and bronze to celebrate Ravenclaw's winning the house cup for the first time after a decade. A huge banner showing the Ravenclaw raven covered the wall behind the High Table. Dumbledore appeared and the noise dried down and Dumbledore went with his 'End of the Year' speech.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Hufflepuff, with five hundred and thirty-six points; in third, Slytherin, with five hundred and sixty-two; Gryffindor has five hundred and ninety-five and Ravenclaw a solid six hundred points." A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, celebrating the end of Slytherin's reign of holding of the house cup even though they still got the Quidditch cup, while the Slytherin sat down and gloomy and are pointing glares at the students of Ravenclaw House.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "Ravenclaw wins the house cup. Now let's eat and fill your tummy once more this last night in Hogwarts in this year."

Food appeared in the table and everyone ate and gets filled until Dumbledore stood up.

"Now the time comes for your last night in Hogwarts. Be sure to wake up before 9 am so that you can eat before the train arrives."

The students left the Great Hall one by one or by group and Harry and Hermione went to their quarters and have a good nice sleep until they wake up.

And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays; Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station. It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform.

They saw Sirius waving at them near the barrier to the muggle world.

"Come on pup, Remus and the Tonks are waiting to see you both at the manor." Sirius put an arm around Harry and Hermione and apparated to the front of his manor and making sure that their trunks will not get damaged from the travel.

Sirius opened the gate and they went straight to the door of the manor.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Author's Notes: I have to say that Harry and Hermione might not be able to hear the first part of the prophecy. The prophecy Ragnok gave them is the second part. The first part of the prophecy is in the story The Warrior of Light. If you read all of my stories they are all interrelated with each other because of the same OC. Well it is really one person but if you read them the prophecy might be easy to understand. I'm pretty sure that the last part of the prophecy will be in the end of this story. This will have a sequel, it will be were The Rise of Darkness and The Warrior of Light will converge with each other meaning that their continuation will be in one story and not separate. Don't be angry at me because of it. If I am having trouble writing this I'll write/type the others. Have a nice day. Ω**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

"Speaking to each other"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Mind speech"_

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Chapter 14**

After being hugged and kissed by Moony and the Tonks family, Harry and Hermione went to their room to change their clothes and went back down to eat dinner. After the dinner they washed and went to bed.

Needless to say that during summer Harry and Hermione adopted their routine at Hogwarts for their routine in summer.

After waking up, take a bath, then eat breakfast, then go to the manor's library located at the east side of the manor until lunch time and practice what they have learned after lunch at the cellar until dinner then take a bath again and sleep.

Remus stayed at the manor to guard Harry and Hermione and Sirius and the Tonks go to work. Nymphadora is training in the auror department to become an auror. Sirius was immediately accepted at the Auror Department since he worked for them the last war against Voldemort despite the fact that he might have gotten weaker due to Azkaban.

Remus tried many times to get Harry and Hermione have some fun and not locking themselves in a place filled with books but they declined his attempts. Every time that full moon came Sirius made Remus go inside a cage hanging from a pole above the pool.

Sirius and the Tonks spend their weekend with Harry and Hermione forcing them out of their schedule since Sirius and the Tonks don't have work, training for Nymphadora's case, for this day. Sirius taught them about wizarding etiquette and how to act like a lord.

They learned many light and dark spells used for combat and defending. They also tried to learn some healing spells and when they cast it on each other, it worked perfectly for both of them due to their bond. They use their wand that has the trace removed to practice.

Sometime in July, they received their letters from Hogwarts on what they have to buy for their year.

_SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk_

_The Light Arts by Antioch Peverell_

_The Dark Arts by Cadmus Peverell_

_The Grey Arts by Ignotus Peverell_

Sirius led them to Diagon Alley, the next weekend. They bought necessary potions ingredients at the Apothecary. They bought new robes at Madam Malkin's and went to Flourish and Blotts. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:

GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m.

The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Tonks' age. A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies ... Don't push, there ... mind the books, now... "

Harry, Hermione and Sirius went inside to grab the books needed for their second year and immediately paid for it. On the way out they saw the Weasley Family at the entrance making them stop short.

"Potter!" Ronald Weasley shouted.

"Ron, don't start a fight." The eldest man of the group said, who might be Ronald's father. He was a thin man, going bald, but the little hair he had was as red as any of his children's. He was wearing long green robes, which were dusty and travel-worn. "You already have gotten us in trouble when you dueled him. Especially you Molly, I didn't give you the right to make up a contract and steal money. We'll go on our way, Lord Potter. I, Arthur Weasley, head of the Weasley clan, and behalf on my family, apologize for what my son and wife have done to your family."

Sirius nudged Harry on the back and Harry said, "Apology accepted, Mr. Weasley, although I wouldn't consider giving your family a third chance correct."

"Thank you Lord Potter. Our family is grateful." He said while pulling a glaring Ron back.

"My daughter, Ginny wishes to speak to you, about her obsession to the boy-who-lived."

Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded. Mr. Weasley pulled her daughter from behind her mother.

"Hello," she said clenching her mouth to prevent blushing while looking at him. "I'll have been trying to remove my obsession to you when we learned of what my mother has done."

The Weasley matriarch is looking away starting from their conversation.

"Don't worry about that Ms. Weasley. Just let your brother away from me I'll be grateful." Harry said.

"Thank you." Ginny replied while going back at the back of her father.

"It's nice meeting you Lord Potter. Our family is grateful. We paid the debts that my wife has made. See you again next time." Mr. Weasley said bowing and making way for them to leave.

Harry bowed back and he, Hermione and Sirius returned back to the manor.

Harry and Hermione immediately read the books. The books they have bought mostly contains about the specific arts specified at the title. At the start of the book, they learned that the three brothers created those books to teach someone about magic and the types of it. It is not hard to know that it was Professor Grindelwald that assigned those books.

At July 31, Harry's birthday, Sirius, Remus and the Tonks gave Harry a cake to celebrate his birthday. He received a book about soul bonds from them which he accepted.

After about a month the time has come for them to return back to the Hogwarts.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Author's Notes: Did you know that every time that I progressed through this story, the more I lose interest in it. I had a hard time doing this chapter. I don't know that playing background music would help me do this. Sorry for the short chapter.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: See first chapter. **

**Author's Notes: Did you know that I totally missed Harry's birthday last chapter? I really did the last chapter fast that I forgot. Sorry for those who noticed and I've updated the last chapter but it is just an additional 20 words.**

"Speaking to each other"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Mind speech"_

_/Parseltongue/_

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Chapter 15**

Harry and Hermione pack their things and readied their trunks. They also made sure that Hedwig is safely locked in her cage.

They already are wearing their Hogwarts robes when Sirius appeared through the doorway of their room, "Are you all packed?"

Harry and Hermione nodded and shrunk their trunks and put them in their pockets. Sirius carried Hedwig's cage with Hedwig inside it and they said goodbye to Remus. They made sure that they have everything they need before leaving.

They used the floo, one of the most inconvenient ways of travelling for Harry and Hermione, to go to the platform.

The procedure is to go to the fireplace. Throw some floo powder which will turn the fire green. Then step on to it and shout your destination, Platform 9 and Three Quarters in their case. They felt being sucked in a drain and seemed to be spinning fast.

Once Harry and Hermione arrived at the platform by Floo, they fell.

Sirius muttered, "I'll be teaching you how not to fall down next vacation."

Sirius led them to the train and they board immediately after hugging Sirius and saying goodbye.

They found an empty compartment and they immediately installed wards so that no one could bother them.

During the ride they read their new books again and when the trolley came they removed the charms they put and bought food to eat for their lunch. Unfortunately or maybe not, that is the time that Ronald Weasley confronted them.

"POTTER!" a voice from their right said startling the trolley lady and some of the students backed away revealing the angry red haired boy.

"If you can trick my family like that bu…" his voice muffled as Ginny covered Ron's mouth with her hand.

She pulled him away and gave Harry and Hermione a nod and they nodded back and they went back to their compartment and reapplied the charms.

The rest of the ride was uneventful and before they know it the train is already at the Hogsmead station.

They left the train and they heard Hagrid's yells of "Firs' years, firs' years over here. All other years use the carriages."

They went to the carriages and noticed that they are being pulled by automatically. Rumors said that they are being pulled by thestrals but only those that have seen death can testify it.

Harry and Hermione board a carriage and they went up to the school. They followed the other students towards the Great Hall and they sat at their designated house table which is second to the left for the Ravenclaws.

A lot of students are already very hungry when the door opened to reveal the first years. The sorting hat was put on the stool and the hat sang another song. The main points that the hat put in the song is the characteristics of the four houses.

After the song, the first years were sorted. Some were named, Colin Creevey who went into Gryffindor and is holding a camera, Luna Lovegood, who is wearing a peculiar necklace and dreamy looking went into Ravenclaw and Ginny Weasley who went into Gryffindor just like the rest of the Weasleys.

As Dumbledore stood up to deliver his speech, the door flew opened revealing their fellow Ravenclaw at their same year level that goes by the name, Kevin Entwhistle.

He entered through the doorway, running. "I'm sorry, I'm late." He said exasperatedly.

"Why are you here late, Mr. Entwhistle?" Dumbledore asked. "You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago."

"I got lost, professor." He said in a charming smile, a too familiar smile that Dumbledore whipped his wand and cried, "Get out of the boy's body, Tom. Or I'll force you out of there and I'll force you out of Hogwarts myself."

"You fool," 'Kevin' said, his voice changing into a high, cold voice. "Hahahaha, I've been able to open the Chamber of Secrets again. The basilisk is free and the killings will begin."

"I said get out." Dumbledore said.

"As you wish, fool." Voldemort replied a smoke rising from the boy's body, leaving the boy fainted. "But I will return, with an army to strike Hogwarts." A shrill laughter came from it and he flew away from Hogwarts using where the owls fly when they deliver their post.

Professor McGonagall came to Dumbledore and said, "What was that about?"

"That, my dear, is Voldemort," Dumbledore said, shocking and flinching almost all of the students.

"Why did you let him get away?" she asked.

"I could not capture him in that form and I could seriously damage Mr. Entwhistle." Dumbledore replied.

"Fine but what are you going to do about the Chamber of Secrets, about the basilisk?"McGonagall asked.

"I don't know Minerva except…" Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment, "Lord and Lady Potter, I need you here now." Dumbledore said, looking at Harry and Hermione, who kept a neutral expression.

"Minerva, you deliver the welcoming speech and watch over the students, I'll deal with the problem." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Are you sure, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Yes Minerva," Dumbledore replied. "It is the only possible way." Looking towards the other professors, Dumbledore said, "All of you are needed, now."

Turning to Harry and Hermione, Dumbledore said, "I need both of you to solve this problem. There are no other parseltongue known and Harry is a descendent from Slytherin, which will be able to make the basilisk listen to you and to Ms. Granger for being your soul mate."

They both nodded in understanding.

"Ghosts," Dumbledore called out, "Especially you Cardin Slytherin." He said to the Bloody Baron. "Do you know where the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I do not," The Bloody Baron replied.

"I know where it is," a ghost named Moaning Myrtle said.

"Where is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"It is where the place where I died." Myrtle replied looking very solemn.

"Then lead us towards it." Dumbledore said and Myrtle nodded and she led them across the corridors.

They were nearly in their destination when they heard a hissing of a snake in the next corridor, almost all the teachers hid behind everything that can be hidden and Harry and Hermione took a step forward.

"Do you know what to do?" Dumbledore asked and they both nodded.

They turned right to another corridor and saw the shadow of the snake slithering along another corridor.

_/Stop right there/_ Harry said in parseltongue while stepping forward to the other corridor where the snake was.

_/Who are you? /_The basilisk asked. _/You speak the language of the serpents. /_

The basilisk turned back and faced Harry, who closed his eyes.

_/I am Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, descendant of Salazar Slytherin. / _Harry said with his eyes still shut.

_/If you are a descendant of my friend, then who is the first one that told me that Hogwarts is under attack and why are closing your eyes? If you are truly a descendant then my gaze won't kill you. / _The basilisk said.

Harry opened his eyes and gazed at the basilisk's yellow eyes which did nothing. _/The one who told you that lie is nothing more than Voldemort. He wants you to kill the students for him to destroy the world. /_

_/I do no such thing. I am put in here in case the castle in under attack. I am one of the main defenses here along with the hidden towers put up by my friend's apprentice. /_

_/Excuse me but who is the friend that you are speaking of and what is your name? / _Harry asked.

_/It is Salazar is my friend not my master and he named me Sandrin. / _The basilisk named Sandrin explained.

_/Go back to the Chambers, Hogwarts is not under attack. A descendant except Voldemort will tell you if Hogwarts is under attack. / _Harry said.

The basilisk nodded slithered away from him and went back to the Chambers of Secrets.

Dumbledore came to Harry, "Is he gone?"

Harry nodded, "Yes professor."

"Good, thank you, Lord Potter." Dumbledore said.

"It is my pleasure." Harry nodded.

They went back to the other professors and Hermione hugged Harry when she saw him. _"I saw everything that had happened Harry."_

It is true since the book that Harry received from Sirius that contains about soul bonds lets them able to see through each other's eyes in the first stage of the bond.

"Let's go back to the feast Lord Potter." Dumbledore said. "Or you can go to your quarters if you want to eat there and rest."

"We'll go to our quarters, Professor." Hermione said, smiling.

"Fine, I'll inform the elves. They'll bring you food." Dumbledore said, shivering a little.

"I'll contact Mr. Entwhistle's parents on what happened. I don't know how long it will take to wake him up. Go to your quarters directly." Dumbledore said and left with the teachers back to the hall.

Harry and Hermione went to their quarters and they ate the food provided by the elves and they went straight to bed.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Author's notes: Sorry I wasn't able to update this weekend. I used this holiday to update this. This is all I can do. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.-Do I really have to put this every time. It is clear that I don't own it. **

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the late update. I am having trouble on finding time to make a new chapter in this time and I am also having trouble on making a new chapter. I decided to put this to answer some reviews: the diary was already destroyed by Sirius the day he bought the Malfoy Manor in Chapter 11. Sorry if I am bit of rushing in here. **

"Speaking to each other"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Mind speech"_

_/Parseltongue/_

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Chapter 16**

_Hogwarts_

_September 2, 1992_

_Wednesday_

The next morning, when Harry and Hermione came to the Great Hall, a lot of murmurings welcomed them. They did what they usually do. They went into a corner of the table and eat.

The next minute, a boy named Michael Corner, bravely, came to them.

"Lord Potter," he said, shaking.

"Yes?" Harry replied.

"Is it true? That you have apprehended a basilisk last night?" Corner replied.

Harry nodded and continued eating and the boy left to tell his friends what he have learned.

After a while, Professor Flitwick came to the Ravenclaw table to give them their schedules for their year.

_Ravenclaw Second Year Class Schedule:_

_Monday_

_8:00-9:45 – Breakfast_

_9:45-10:45 – Transfiguration_

_11:00-12:00 – Herbology_

_12:00-1:00 – Lunch_

_1:00-2:00 – Charms_

_2:15-3:15 – Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_3:30-4:30 – Break_

_4:45-5:45 – Potions_

_6:00-9:00 – Dinner_

_Tuesday_

_8:00-9:45 – Breakfast_

_9:45-10:45 – Transfiguration_

_11:00-12:00 – History of Magic_

_12:00-1:00 – Lunch_

_1:00-2:00 – Charms_

_2:15-3:15 – Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_3:30-4:30 – Break_

_4:45-5:45 – Potions_

_6:00-9:00 – Dinner_

_Wednesday_

_8:00-9:45 – Breakfast_

_9:45-10:45 – Herbology_

_11:00-12:00 – Transfiguration_

_12:00-1:00 – Lunch_

_1:00-2:00 – Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_2:15-3:15 – Charms_

_3:30-4:30 – Break_

_4:45-5:45 – History of Magic_

_6:00-9:00 – Dinner_

_Thursday_

_9:00-10:45 – Breakfast_

_10:45-11:45 – Herbology _

_12:00-1:00 – Lunch_

_1:00-2:00 – History of Magic_

_2:15-3:15 – Charms_

_3:30-4:30 – Break_

_4:45-5:45 – Potions_

_6:00-9:00 – Dinner_

_9:00-11:45 – Preparation for Astronomy _

_Friday_

_12:00mn-1:00am – Astronomy_

_1:00-10:00 – Sleep_

_10:00-11:00 – Breakfast_

_11:00-12:00 – Transfiguration_

_12:00-1:00 – Lunch_

_1:00-2:00 – History of Magic_

_2:15-3:15 – Charms_

_3:30-4:30 – Break_

_4:45-5:45 – Potions_

_6:00-7:00 – Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_7:00-9:00 – Dinner_

_Staff:_

_Transfiguration: Minerva McGonagall_

_Herbology: Pomona Sprout  
History of Magic: Bathilda Bagshot_

_Charms: Filius Flitwick_

_Defense against the Dark Arts: Gellert Grindelwald_

_Potions: Horace Slughorn_

_Astronomy: Aurora Sinistra_

_Muggle Studies: Charity Burbage_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank_

_Ancient Runes: Bathsheba Babbling_

_Flying Lessons: Rolanda Hooch_

_Arithmancy: Septima Vector  
Divination: Selena Lovegood_

_Librarian: Irma Pince_

_Caretaker: Argus Filch_

_Groundskeeper: Rubeus Hagrid_

After eating they went directly to the Herbology greenhouses. They crossed the vegetable patch, and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept.

As they neared the greenhouses, they saw some of the class standing outside with Professor Sprout.

Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes and her fingernails.

"Come here you two," she said waving a hand toward them, "Almost everybody is here now I suppose. Now we'll work on greenhouse three today."

There was a murmur of interest. They had only ever worked in greenhouse one before - greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. Harry caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling.

Professor Sprout is now standing behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-colored ear muffs were lying on the bench. When everyone is seated, she said, "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

Some students including Harry and Hermione raised their hands.

"Yes, Ms. Granger."

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Ravenclaw," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," he said promptly.

"Precisely. Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."

She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing there in rows.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout. There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right - earmuffs on."

Harry snapped the earmuffs over his ears. They shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.

Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she'd just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up.

"Four to a tray - there is a large supply of pots here - compost in the sacks over there - and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething."

She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.

They filled their pots with the compost and they put their earmuffs back on and they concentrate on the Mandrakes. Professor Sprout had made it look extremely easy, but it wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists, and gnashed their teeth; Harry tried to squash a particularly fat one into a pot. After five minutes he had gotten enough and pulled out his wand and silenced the mandrake and stunned it for good measure. Fortunately he wasn't caught by Professor Sprout who was commenting on Neville Longbottom's work on his Mandrake. Well Herbology wasn't something they were able to practice on summer anyway.

By the end of the class, Harry, like everyone else, was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then they hurried off to Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard work, but today were especially difficult but not to Harry and Hermione. They learned how to transfigure things to become small animals like rodents last summer. They were able to turn the beetle into a button which was assigned by Professor McGonagall.

They heard the bell and they went down to lunch.

They had Defense against the Dark Arts next. They went into the classroom and saw that it was expanded and have training dummies enough for the class on the left side and the chairs are on the right side. They sat down on the chairs on the front and when the bell rang, Professor Grindelwald came through his office and greeted them as usual.

"Good morning everyone." He said, smiling. "Have you all bought the necessary books for the class?"

The class nodded.

"Good," he replied. "You see those training dummies right?" The class nodded.

"You are all going to train using them because I don't want any more accidents. Last year there were a total of 46 accidents and most of it belongs to Mr. Longbottom." The said boy's face turned red.

"I took the liberty to create them and expanded the room with the permission by the headmaster and the school governors. You all will be taught on how to duel properly this year, given the circumstances that this is needed in our daily lives.

"Now, I have been researching about Fiendfyre or cursed fire this summer. Fiendfyre is an immensely powerful fire that cannot be extinguished by normal or enchanted water. It is also very difficult for the caster to control, flowing from their wand in a continuous stream of flame. If the caster flicks their wand when the stream of flame is still running from it, a jet of fire will shoot off and become a flaming animal.

When cast, the fire appears with a roaring, billowing noise and gives its victims only a split-second's warning to escape, quickly consuming anything in the vicinity of its caster. The flames are of abnormally large size and take the shape of fiery monsters and beasts such as snakes, dragons, eagles and chimaeras, constantly mutating into other beasts as well as powerful, formless flames that destroy all things flammable around it. The fire even possesses a sentience of its own, a continuous (though far from latent) desire to burn anything it can. It will pursue any nearby life forms and anything that it can destroy, and is capable of incinerating anything through mere contact.

This spell was a problem for a long time. And I think that the muggles might have the solution. Holy water, the opposite of cursed fire, based on words though but still might be the only thing that might counter or douse it. I don't know about it. Summoning it might let you have some but the problem is that it is guarded by what the muggles called priests. They despise magic so it is best if we leave them alone lest we may be the victim of this holy water. I don't know how to create it or much less brew it but still it is worthy of investigation. Don't you think?"

The rest of the class murmured in agreement.

"Well now I'll give you a ten question quiz about the first chapter of the books." He said getting a stack of paper from his desk.

The class groaned.

"No groaning now. Here pass these papers and star answering now. One minute per question."

Once they received the test papers they started answering.

1. Which type of magic/spells contains the most healing spells?

2. Which type of magic/spells contains the most combat spells?

3. Which type of magic/spells contains the most destructive spells?

4. What are borderline spells?

5. When was the year that the spells have been classified?

6. How are the spells classified?

7. Why are the spells classified?

8. What spell in the light arts is the most powerful?

9. What spell in the dark arts is the most powerful?

10. In your opinion, do you think every type of arts is useful? Why or Why not?

"Time's up!" Professor Grindelwald said after ten minutes. He summoned the papers to his desk.

"No one accuse me of turning this subject into History of Magic but still its still in my subject area.

"Now everyone knows that the light arts contains of mostly healing, the grey arts for the combat spells and the dark arts is known for their effects which are very destructive to humans and objects alike.

"Borderline spells are the spells that are between two arts or are classified as both arts. If you check the date the book is written you can see that the book was written in the year 1091. And if you look at the introduction the spells are classified on how it affects one's soul and how destructive or powerful it is. The spells are classified because the authors' think that the world needs to know it and it is for the sake of the common good.

"The most powerful light spell is the Patronus Charm which requires the emotion-love to work in its most powerful form and the most powerful dark spell which destroys anything and that destroys the bind that binds the soul of a person to a body-the Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse or what the author's call the Destruction curse. I read the book it is based on the emotion hate to kill but if directed on an object like wood or water it burns, on metal or anything else it explodes or disintegrate."

The whole class listened very carefully to make sure their answers are correct and the bell rang. They stood up and Professor Grindelwald dismissed them.

After the class, Harry and Hermione are now on their way to the Charms classroom. They aren't even taken a few steps from the DADA classroom when they heard a shout from their back.

"Potter!" They need not to look back to identify who called them. It is a good thing that they were the last ones to leave and no one is in the corridor to watch them. But still they kept on walking, ignoring the shouts of attention by the Weasley male.

"Potter, I know that you brainwashed my family." The redheaded boy continued to rant.

And yet, they kept on walking like they have heard nothing.

The boy's face is now very red like his hair and is now pulling his wand out when he was quickly disarmed by Professor Grindelwald, who was clearly annoyed by the racket the Weasley male is making.

"10 points from Gryffindor for shouting in the hallway." He said. "Can't you even shut your mouth, Mr. Weasley?"

"Of course not," the said boy said indignantly. "You are just a Dark Lord biding his time. Just like the two of them." He said pointing to Harry and Hermione who is glaring at the male.

Professor Grindelwald, who is sensing trouble, who is not wanting another duel to take place without his guidance, and who is clearly insulted and disgusted by the boy's behavior, said, "50 points from Gryffindor and a month worth of detention Mr. Weasley. Your detention will be with me. Since you have almost a failing grade in my subject last year, you shall read your textbooks every day and night and I will ask you about it every Saturday and if you didn't answer my questions I will make you do cleaning, understand?"

The redheaded boy nodded.

"Good," Professor Grindelwald turned to Harry and Hermione, "Go to the Charms Classroom. I bet Flitwick would not be happy to see his top students late in his class would he?"

Harry and Hermione ran to the classroom so that they would get there in time. They have just seated when the bell rang and Flitwick entered signifying the start of their lesson.

Flitwick taught them about the water summoning charm-aguamenti and the fire making charm-incendio.

It is easy enough for the class to learn since Professor Flitwick make things very easy enough and taught them very well.

After that History of Magic class is next. Professor Bagshot started the class again with what she has done to uncover the next piece of prophecy.

"Well hello everyone." She said. "As you all know I am searching the piece of the prophecy but I yield no results."

Some students frowned because they too are interested with it but are afraid of approaching Harry to ask about their part of it.

"But I solved the prophecy that Mr. Potter gave to us. It is about this time. The prophecy is coming near to its fulfillment. It is hard to say but that part of the prophecy is about you Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. I wasn't surprised when the goblins gave it to you but it is clear you shall fight the darkness within you two but don't be afraid. Every one of us has his or her dark side.

"Now, let us go to our lesson. Open your books to page 91. We'll begin about the start of the werewolves."

Professor Bagshot taught them about how the werewolves became. At first, they can control their abilities like the vampires and the veela before until such time a powerful witch named Elisha Moon- at this point every student around Lilith Moon, a Gryffindor student, and edged away a little from her- cursed them and tied their abilities to the moon's full light because her lover betrayed her. After that every werewolf hunted for her but she was able to hide and no one found her or has any trace about her.

After the lesson they went down to eat dinner and heard the Weasley boy mumbling about unfair teachers when they passed him by the door to the Great Hall.

They ate their dinner and went up to their quarters as usual.

_~-The Rise of Darkness-~_

**Author's Notes: Luna Lovegood's mother is alive in this story and is the Divination teacher still her role in this story is unknown not only to you but also to me but we'll find out in the future. Also I might not be able to update this anytime this month or the first to second week of November. I am just notifying you. Ω**


End file.
